The Children of The Copy Ninja
by sherbetkiss
Summary: Kakashi marries Rin and has three children named Fang, Lloyd and Violet. But, Rin died when they were young and the kids ran away because they can't find their father. As years go on, they realise who they really are and they have mystical powers. Lloyd is finding it hard to take it all in. What will Lloyd do to destroy their family? Discontinued due to lack of readers. :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story about Naruto. Well second but it isnt on my account its on my friends Jess-a-ma-jig's and its called Battle Scars :) If u read this can u check out her stories as well? i think they are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters that i have created. :)**

The Children Of The Copy Ninja

Chapter 1 First Day

"Lloyd! Hurry up! NOW!" the oldest of the triplets yelled from downstairs. There was a thump, thud and crash as the boy, Lloyd, fell down the stairs. The oldest boy, Fang, who had just called his brother down, face palmed at his little brother's stupidity. The girl behind Fang, Violet who was the youngest of the three, giggled. Fang turned around and patted her brown with silver highlighted hair. "You look fine if that's what you were going to ask Vi." The brunette blushed and looked down. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a side fringe over her left eye. She looked up from behind her fringe and her purple eyes searched her brother's.

He smiled slightly and she stood up straight and patted her high school skirt and pulled her shirt down. The uniform was ordinary. The skirt was navy blue with yellow lines crossing over each other, in other words, it was a tartan skirt. The shirt was plain white with the logo on the left side of the shirt on the breast with a pocket on the right. She had knee high white socks with black slip on's. Fang had navy blue almost black dress pants on with a white shirt that had two buttons un done and a tie that hung very loosely around his neck. His shirt was untucked.

Fang looked at his brother and stuck his hands up palms towards the sky. "Well?" Lloyd stood up and rubbed his backside. "Ugh... Uh... Just go on with out me Fang. I'll catch up okay?" Lloyd ran into the kitchen and started bashing things around. Fang rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister's arm. "C'mon. We'll catch a ride on my bike." Fang led Violet out the door to the garage. "Remember to lock up Lloyd!" Fang called before shutting the door and hearing a muffled yeah from the other side.

Violet was already standing next to Fang's baby. He grabbed his helmet and chucked Violet hers. She fastened hers on and Fang did the same. He walked up to his slick black motorbike and jumped on waiting for Violet. She hopped on the back and wrapped her arms around her big brother's waist. He started the engine up and opened the garage up with the control that was sitting on the barbecue. He drove out of the big garage that Lloyd called his "man cave" and headed for school. Their new school.

* * *

Lloyd heard silence after his siblings had left. He ran up to his room and chucked his shirt on and pants. He shoved his feet in his black shoes and scooped up his Quiksilver bag. He sprinted back down stairs three at a time and dived into the bathroom. He threw his tooth brush in the air, snatched the toothpaste from the toothbrush holder and caught his brush and squirted some of the blue paste with white breath strips on his brush. He brushed his teeth ferociously and ran out of the bathroom to find his belt. When he couldn't find it, he threw his arms up in the air and went back to the bathroom and spat out the tooth paste. He wiped his mouth, cleaned his tooth brush, turned off the light, full on sprinted to his car keys and flew out the door only just remembering to lock the door. He jumped into his black sports car and drove out of the drive way not bothering to close the garage. "I'm gonna be so late!" he huffed and drove towards the school.

* * *

Fang and Violet had reached the school. There was a big sign saying "Leaf Shinobi High. Where all students learn to be Ninjas!" Fang rolled his eyes and Violet looked down at her feet. They stood in the court yard like idiots. Everyone seemed to know where they were going except them. They heard the chatter of the other students around them, laughter and even screaming girls hugging each other. Fang breathed out heavily. "Where's the office? Seriously." Violet looked at her big brother. He looked so much like him, she thought. So much like dad. Fang looked at his sister and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. Violet shook her head, her ponytail swaying all over the place. "Nothing..." she replied very quietly. Her silvery voice only just audible over all the noise. Fang nodded and looked around. "Where is he?" he said annoyed at his foolish brother. Fang sighed a sigh of defeat. "Oh well. Come Vi. We're going to go get our time tables." He didn't give the poor girl anytime to answer before grabbing her arm and dragging her away to find the office. This day is going to be painfully long, he thought.

* * *

Fang and Violet had been walking around the school for at least two minutes and they still hadn't found the office. "This is ridiculous! They don't even have frikin signs!" Fang yelled. Violet cringed at the loudness of his voice. He looked at his sister with worry. "Oh my god! I'm-" "You mean fucking Jashin don'tcha heathen?" Fang and Violet spun around to see who had shouted at them.

Coming towards them was a silver haired girl who had her fringe slicked back by a lot of gel and pink eyes. She had a necklace with a circle on the outside and a triangle in it around her neck. Her shirt was showing a lot of her chest. She was quite pretty other than her foul language. Next to her holding the rude girl's hand, was a boy with long dark brown hair and green eyes. His face was covered with a mask just like his...the two of the triplets thought. His shirt was rolled up like Fang's, showing his arms. His strange arms. Violet gasped. He has STITCHES! She thought, wild thoughts rushing into her head. Fang thought indifferently of it.

Behind the couple were more strange people. "Um... Excuse me?" Fang asked cocking an eyebrow up. The girl rolled her eyes. "You fucking heard me or else you wouldn't have fucking turned around!" Fang kept staring and Violet giggled. The boy holding her hand slapped her free hand. "Hidan! Don't be so rude!" the boy yelled. Hidan rolled her eyes. "Tch! Money whore..." Hidan's boyfriend clenched his jaw but slackened it when he realised that he was still standing in front of Fang and Violet. "Sorry about my girlfriend. I'm Kakuzu and this is Hidan-" "HEY! What's with your fucking eye? It looks like Ita-shit's over there!"

Hidan pointed behind her to a slim girl with extremely long black hair tied in a high ponytail that came to the back of her knees. Her eyes were red with little black commas. She had thick eyelashes and she stared emotionless at Fang. Fang did the same. "You remind me of my foolish little brother. Just put a wig on that looks like a chicken's butt and you will be perfect," she said. Fang stared evilly at her. "Whoa! Itachi please! These two look like newbies! Cut them some slack!" Violet saw a tall blue skinned man with gills on his cheeks and spiky dark blue hair. Violet stared in wonder and Fang gasped in shock.

"Holy crap! What's wrong with you?" Fang exclaimed without thinking. Violet slapped him. "Fang! Stop it!" The blue man's shoulders sunk and his head fell down to his chest. Itachi glared at Fang before trying to comfort the shark man. Hidan laughed. "I like you girl! What's ya name?" Violet looked innocently at Hidan and blushed a little. "Violet." Hidan nodded and smiled. "Nice to fucking meet ya Violet!" Violet smiled back. Have I made a friend? Fang looked away from the group. _Lloyd! Where the hell are you?_ He thought.

"DEIIIIIDARAAAAAAAA!" someone suddenly screamed. Hidan and Kakuzu pivoted and instantly regretted it. Running towards them was a very annoyed blonde girl with big blue eyes and a fringe over her left. The one chasing her was someone everyone absolutely hated. He had a strange orange mask with a hole in it. Fang was undisturbed by the commotion and kept an eye out for his little brother. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO!" the blonde yelled.

She looked up too late and crashed straight into Violet. Violet squealed and fell on the brick paving with a sickening thud. Fang swiftly turned on his heel and his eyes widened. A tearing roar escaped his lips. Everyone in the group stared at him. He threw the insane blonde off of his sister and crouched down next to her, his lone Sharingan swirling. "Violet?" he asked, his voice completely changing. It wasn't a slightly deep voice anymore. He had changed into something Violet didn't want him to. She sat up very slowly and looked at him. "Fang. Calm down." He stared at her and she put a hand over his red eye. He immediately calmed. "Better?" she asked. Fang nodded, stood up, and ran off in a completely different direction.

"Well. At least he's going the right way to get to the office," someone said from behind the sad girl. She stood up and dusted sand and red powder off of her uniform. "What's wrong with him?" Kakuzu asked. Violet shook her head. "I... Can't tell you." "TOBI! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Violet looked at the blonde and smiled gentley. "It's okay..." Violet trailed off, not knowing the blonde's name. The blonde smiled back. "Deidara. My name's Deidara. And yours?" Deidara asked. Violet giggled. "Violet."

Deidara laughed with the girl. "Deidara. Why is Tobi crying?" Violet and Deidara looked up from their giggle-sesh and in front of them were three strange figures. Two boys and a young woman. The woman had blue hair with a white flower clipped in, honey maybe even brighter eyes and a small piercing on her bottom lip. One of the boys had tomato red hair that fell over his right eye. His eye that was visible, was purple and rippled. He smiled slightly at Violet. The boy next to him had orange spiky hair and orange eyes. "Because I was running away from him Yahiko." Deidara looked away from the strange people. "Why were you running from him?" the orange haired boy asked who Violet assumed was Yahiko. "Because I hate him! He's soooo annoying!" Deidara snapped. "Hate is such a strong word!" the woman said sadly. Deidara poked her tongue out at her. "Shut up Konan!" Konan looked at Deidara and walked away. The man with red hair stared at the bimbo. "Deidara!" "GO AWAY NAGATO!"

The red haired man Nagato, followed Konan. Yahiko face palmed and walked after the upset older teens. Violet looked at Deidara. "Um... Why did you do that?" She asked curiously. Deidara looked at her. "Oh right. I forgot you were here. I dun like em. We weren't supposed to be here," she huffed and stomped away. Violet stared bewilderedly after the angry blonde. "Deidara!" An unfamiliar voice called. He had ketchup red hair and he was running after the strange girl. "Leave me alone Sasori!" Deidara shouted and Deidara took a break for it. Sasori kept up with her and soon they were gone.

Violet cocked her head to the side adorably. "What's wrong with them?""Don't mind Deidara. She's upset that we are in this village. Personally, I like it here." Violet turned her head and saw a half white half black man. Violet gasped in wonder. He was strange but then again, so was Violet. The odd man scratched his mint green hair. "Uh... Yeah I'm a little weird. I'm Zetsu." Violet looked in wonder as Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand. "Are you two together?" she asked. Tobi nodded very quickly. "Yes yes yes! Tobi loves his Zetsu! Right Zuzu?" Zetsu laughed. "Yes Tobi. I love you." Violet stared at the gay couple and smiled. "You two, no. ALL of you are cool. You're all strange... Like me..." Violet trailed off. Hidan swung her head back and laughed. "Yeah what-the-fuck-ever kiddo. Anyway go that way to get your fucking timetable." Hidan pointed behind Violet and she nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" Violet grinned and ran away. Kakuzu frowned. "Poor kid. We aren't gonna be here for long. We're only here for one thing." Hidan nodded and humphed. "Yeah. Poor fucking girl."


	2. Chapter 2 First Period

Chapter 2 First Period

Fang had found the office and was waiting for his timetable to print. I can't believe I let myself get so angry! Fang took a deep breath and there was a sudden crash through the door. Fang spun around, expecting his little brother's loud voice to call out. But it wasn't him. "Sasuke! You stupid jerk! Thinking you're all cool!" Sure the voice was loud but it wasn't Lloyd's. Fang stared in amazement at the people who had just barged in.

The one at the front had blue-black hair and black eyes. His shirt looked exactly like Fang's. Untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tie hanging dangerously loose around his neck. The other boy had blonde hair and big blue eyes. He had strange stripes, three on each cheek. He had a necklace on that had a blue pencil shaped crystal hanging from a thin chain with beads on the side of it. His shirt was tucked in but the sleeves were rolled up. The girl following the two had pink shoulder length hair and green eyes. She had fishnet stockings on and her skirt was way too high.

Fang stared at them the same way they looked at him. Shock, surprise and interest. _They're staring at my eye..._ He shook his head.

"Who are you?" The loud mouthed blonde asked.

The pink haired girl hit the kid over the head. "NARUTO! SHUT UP!" She yelled at him between her teeth.

Fang blinked. "I'm Fang," he introduced himself to the strange teens. The kid at the front nodded.

"Sasuke. You new?" he asked.

Fang nodded in reply. "In that case, this is Sakura Haruno," he gestured to the girl, "and my very annoying best friend Naruto Uzumaki." Fang stared. The pink haired girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you Fang! What clan are you from?" she giggled.

Fang stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Dunno, dun care. What's it to you?" he asked rudely.

Sakura looked taken aback but quickly recovered by giggling like a fan girl. "You're so CU-UTE!" She clapped her hands together and pouted at Fang.

"Pwease tell me," she begged.

Fang scratched his neck and there was a noise coming from the printer. He looked at it and out came his timetable. He grabbed it and studied it. Wednesday: First period, Modern History with Proctor Ibiki. Fang sighed. "Whatever. See ya," he said and was about to walk through the door when Sasuke stopped him.

"Meet me here at lunch one," Sasuke whispered and Fang grunted and walked out.

He had taken at least ten steps before bumping into Violet.

"Sorry sis. Are you okay?" He asked. Violet smiled up at him.

"Yup! I made friends with those strange people! I know ALL their names! There's Deidara and Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu, Yahiko and Konan, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu and Nagato! Pretty neat huh? I haven't fully met Konan, Yahiko, Nagato and Sasori but they seem so nice!" She squealed. Once she started talking to Fang, there was no way you could get a word in.

Fang smiled sweetly at her. "That's great Vi, but you really need to get your timetable and have you seen Lloyd?" he asked, looking above Violet's head for any sign of the brown haired idiot. Violet shook her head. "No. But he'll turn up! Don't worry!"

Violet ran into the office and left Fang to stand outside in the Summer heat alone. Fang didn't mind the heat. If anything, he loved it. The way it made his skin prickle if he stood out in the sun for too long, the way his hair would glisten and how everyone was too preoccupied trying to keep themselves cool that they didn't notice him at all. He started walking around, trying to memorise every building. It wasn't big with a lot of buildings. It was more it had a lot of area to sit and talk and run around. There was only one big building that had all the classrooms in it and on the other side of the school was the cafeteria.

Fang looked at his timetable to see what classroom he was in. Classroom 174. He started walking towards the five storey building. Fang had perfect timing, the bell to get to class sounded. All the students groaned either at the bell or the fact that they had been sitting down for so long that they had stiff muscles. Fang got lucky and entered the doors with ease before everyone started flooding the halls. It was extremely noisy and Fang couldn't help but worry for Violet. She was sensitive to loud noises and didn't like them at all. Fang walked up countless stairs before finally reaching his class.

A few kids were already there. One with dark brown hair almost black tied up in a ponytail. He looked quite lazy to be honest. Next to him was a kid with long brown hair tied right at the bottom. He had strange white eyes. Standing with his arms crossed was a boy with blood red hair and no eyebrows. His eyes had black circles around them._ It looks like he_ _hasn't slept in fifteen years,_ thought Fang. A strange black figure stood next to him with purple make up.

"TENTEN! I am telling you! Believe in the power of youth!" A very annoying voice yelled from behind Fang.

Fang face palmed and a few class mates saw him and laughed.

"Don't worry. We all do that whenever he comes near," the kid with long brown hair said looking exhausted.

Fang didn't need to turn around to see who had said the stupid line. He had a dark green leotard on with orange leg warmers. The girl walking next to the weird kid held her ears.

"Shut UP Lee!" she cried which made other girls giggle.

Before Fang realised, the people who he had taken note of were next to him.

"Are you new? You don't look like anyone I've seen around," the kid with the ponytail asked.

Fang nodded. "Yeah I'm new. The name's Fang," he introduced himself yet again.

The kid sighed. "Shikamaru Nara. Man, waiting for this teacher is such a drag."

Fang smirked. "Finally somebody gets it!" He exasperatedly responded. Shikamaru grinned.

"Heh. I like you," he said. Fang nodded.

"Likewise."

The long haired kid looked at him. "I'm Neji Hyūga." Fang nodded.

"Nice to meet you I guess." Neji's lip twitched at the corner.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand," a raspy voice said from behind Fang.

He turned around and the red head was standing there.

"Hi Gaara." Gaara nodded.

"AND I AM ROCK LEE! BUT YOU MAY CALL ME LEE!" Lee shouted fist pumping the air.

"I don't want to know you! Sorry!" Fang growled turning his back to Lee.

Lee's head fell to his chest and Neji laughed. "ALRIGHT CLASS! LINE UP!" A booming voice yelled over the racket. Fang looked up and saw a tall stocky man with a bandana on his head. He had two scars across his face. He looked strange but everyone seemed to at this school. Fang walked up to the wall and leaned against it. Shikamaru stood next to him.

"Say Fang. Wanna sit next to me?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Fang shrugged. "That's cool with me."

Ibiki motioned with his hand for the class to enter. Shikamaru, Neji and Fang walked to the very back of the class room. There were five desks pushed together. On the far left was Shikamaru, next to Shikamaru was Neji, then Fang. Shikamaru and Neji started talking which left Fang to think to himself. _I guess I made three new friends. And one really annoying fan boy..._

"Is it okay if I sit here with my brother?" A raspy voice asked, which Fang easily identified as Gaara his new friend.

"I don't have a problem with it," Fang immediately said without thinking.

Gaara thanked him and sat down, his brother with the purple makeup followed suit.

"This is Kankurō by the way. He's my older brother," Gaara interrupted Fang's thoughts.

Fang nodded his head slightly at Kankurō. "Fang." Kankurō nodded back.

"Alright class! Today we are going to introduce ourselves! I will call the role and if you're here you will stand up and introduce yourselves by saying how old you are and what your favourite subject is in school!" Ibiki said.

Everyone groaned and Ibiki laughed.

"Tenten?"

"Here!" Tenten stood up. "I'm Tenten obviously. I'm seventeen years old and my favourite subject in school is Self Defense using Weapons which is a type of sport." Tenten sat down.

"Rock Lee?"

"Here! I am Rock Lee! I am seventeen years old and my favourite subject in school is sport because of the challenges I must face!" Lee pointed his thumb up before sitting down.

"Neji Hyūga?"

"Yeah. I'm Neji. I'm seventeen and my favourite subject is Outdoor Education." Neji sat down.

"Alrighty. Uh... Fang Hatake?"

The whole room went silent and Fang felt his friends eyes on him. He stood up.

"Yeah. The name's Fang Hatake. I'm sixteen and my favourite subject in school is nothing. I don't have a favourite," Fang stated simply. He sat back down before his teacher could say his class mates were staring at him now.

_ Why? Grr..._ "Lloyd Hatake?" Silence.

"Okay-"

"SORRY I'M LATE SIR!"

Fang face tabled his desk. Lloyd burst through the door with a piece of paper in his hand. Ibiki laughed and so did a few others.

"That's quite alright Lloyd. Have a seat next to Lee for me."

Lloyd looked around and saw his big brother. Fang widened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as if to say where were you? Lloyd smiled a sheepish smile and sat next to Lee.

"Now Lloyd. Please introduce yourself." Lloyd looked at the Proctor.

"Uhh... I'm Lloyd Hatake. I'm sixteen and I like sport?"

Lloyd had no idea what he had to say but he had it right which surprised Ibiki.

"Okay. Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm sixteen and I like English."

"Gaara?"

"Yes. I'm sixteen." Was all Gaara said before sitting down.

"Okay. Kankurō?"

"Yeeep! I'm Kankurō! I'm seventeen and my favourite subject is drama." Lloyd kept taking glances at his brother but Fang never took any notice of his foolish little brother. This is going to be a long period, thought Fang.

* * *

Violet was in a different modern history class. Her teacher was Jiraiya. She couldn't quite understand him seeing as all he was doing was staring at her or other girls in the class and that annoyed a lot of them but Violet didn't really care.

"So Violet. How old are your parents and what do they do for a living?" He asked. Violet stared at him in confusion.

"I don't have any sir. I'm sorry," she apologised.

Jiraiya looked taken aback but quickly recuperated.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Please forgive a crazy old man." Violet giggled.

"It's okay sir. I get asked where my parents are a lot so it doesn't matter any more."

Violet put her head down and kept working. Little did anyone know that on the inside she was dying from the pain of losing her parents at such a young age. She could barely remember her dad and she was sure her brothers couldn't either but she didn't want to bring up the topic of their dad in front of Lloyd seeing as he was the one who got affected the most. The bell rang and Violet stuffed her things into her black plain bag.

She stood up and looked at her timetable. Human biology with Kakashi Hatake. Violet stared at it for a while and shrugged it off. A lot of people had the same last names. He might be a member from their clan and he was probably very old. Violet then turned her attention to the fact that she hadn't seen any of her brothers for a long time. She decided that they were alright and walked to her class. Room 185. _I hope those two are okay..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Second Period Disaster

Violet found her class quite quickly and when she reached the line, she was two familiar figures. She ran to them.

"Fang! Lloyd!" She called waving her arms about.

The both turned around and it seemed like they were talking to some of their friends. She slowed down.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She asked concerned she had.

Fang stuffed his hands in his pockets. A habit of his now.

"Nah. Say what did you just have?" Fang asked curiously. Violet smiled.

"I had Modern History with Jiraiya Sensei! He's pretty cool but he is a bit of a pervert." Fang bit his lip and Lloyd laughed.

"It was all planned out! Me and Fang got Ibiki! He's awesome! He let me come in to class hell late!" Violet shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Say Fang? Who's this?" A boy with long hair asked. Fang looked at him.

"This is my little sister Violet. She wasn't in our class for some reason. Violet, this is Neji," he said bored.

Violet looked at Neji. He stared at her with his white eyes.

"I don't like you," Violet stated simply before walking away trying to find Sakura.

Neji held his hands up. "What did I do?" Fang laughed with Shikamaru, Gaara and Lloyd.

Violet finally found Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Where's Sasuke and the idiot Naruto?" She asked her friend.

Sakura pointed behind her. "Naruto is helping Sasuke get rid of all the screaming fan girls," she shrugged. Violet giggled.

"Okay."

The students had been waiting outside for at least five minutes now.

"Where is this guy?" Lloyd asked impatiently. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Dunno and really don't care!" Lloyd scowled at his brother.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late! A teacher was in my way so I had to go the long way," a voice that sounded more like a cool kid's voice than a teacher's said.

Everyone turned around to see a masked man with a bandana covering his left eye. A lot whispers could be heard as well as a lot of groans.

"See him?" Sakura asked. Violet nodded.

"Yeah well, he NEVER takes off his mask. So it's a complete mystery on what's under it."

Violet walked into the class room and sat next to Sakura seeing as her brothers probably wouldn't want her to sit next to them now that they have friends. Sasuke and Naruto then came into the room with a lot of red marks on their faces. Sasuke grumbled a lot curses under his breath as well as very audible ones. He sat next to Violet and Naruto sat on the other side of Sakura.

"Alright class. As you may know I am Kakashi Hatake. You may call me Kakashi Sensei. Got it Naruto?" He aimed his question at the blonde.

Naruto, who was chewing on gum, looked at the teacher and smiled.

"Yeah sure whatever Sensei!" He replied. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Uh yeah. Okay... Anyways, I'm gonna call this role. Shino Aburame?"

"Yes." A voice called from the corner of the class room.

Violet didn't even want to look at what the bug dude was doing.

"Choji Akimichi?"

"Mmm! Mmm! Yerp!" Violet looked at the obese boy who was eating a bag of chips and turned back to her arm on which she was drawing on.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes Sensei!" Sakura called.

Kakashi looked at the name underneath Sakura's and stopped his pen. The tip hovering over the box. He looked up.

"Fang... Hatake?"

Violet's head snapped up and so did Lloyd's and Fang's. Fang stared at the teacher with a wild look in his eyes. _His Sharingan!_ Violet screamed in her head. Kakashi stared at the boy who was enraged. Fang snapped out of his trance and slapped a hand over his eye.

"Yeah. I'm here."

Everyone was now staring at the oldest triplet. He used his free hand to scratch his jaw, acted like nothing had happened. "Lloyd Hatake?"

"..."

Violet looked at him. She saw Lloyd's jaw clench and felt the tension in the room rise to dangerously high. She flipped her head around.

"Lloyd is here sir!" Violet said for her brother. Kakashi nodded.

"Violet Hatake?"

The teacher looked at Violet and his eye opened wide. _He knows us... But who is he?_

"Yes sir," Violet replied raising her hand slightly. He nodded.

"Okay so is there anyone that isn't here that needs to be marked absent and if you know them and they are not here please tell me." Everyone looked around.

"Kiba isn't here."

"Anyone else?" No answer.

"Okay. Well I thought that for our first lesson we could just chill and talk to our friends. But I need you guys to work really hard for me through out the year. Got it?"

Everyone cheered and started gossiping to their friends. Kakashi sat down in his chair and opened up a book.

"Wow. Kakashi Sensei never does this! What changed?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura pounded him over the head. "Shut up Naruto! Be happy that he actually is doing this for us!" Naruto whined and said he was sorry but Sakura didn't care.

"Hey Violet?" Violet turned around to who said the voice.

"Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her with such an intensity that it made her cringe.

"Look behind you," he mumbled between clenched teeth. Violet frowned at first but agreed to turn around. Behind her was a strange girl with blue black hair like Sasuke's. It was dead straight and her fringe came down as bangs just sitting on her eyelids. Her eyes were a very mystic blue that captured Violet. She walked up to Violet.

"Hello," she said without emotion. Violet looked at her.

"Hi," she replied equally as emotionless.

"I'm Kohana. You are Violet right?" She smiled. Violet nodded.

"Yes that's right. Um... Nice to meet you Kohana." Kohana stopped smiling.

"It is an honour to have met you." Violet's eyebrows flew to her hair line.

"What?" She asked. Kohana shook her head.

"Never mind me Violet. Just a little... Loopy. That's all." Kohana walked away and sat back in her seat which was at the back of the room.

Violet looked at Sasuke.

"What as that for?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Dunno. Anyway I didn't call you to tell you that she was standing behind you. I called you to find out what clubs you were gonna do." Violet thought for a moment.

"I don't know. What do they have?" She questioned. Sasuke thought about this.

"Can't remember. They have probably taken some out and added new ones in." Violet nodded once._ I wonder if they have Art..._

"Violet. Lloyd is staring at us," Sasuke mused to her. Violet snapped out of her daydream and looked behind her. Indeed, Lloyd was looking at them with suspicion. Violet smiled a massive smile. "Hey big brother!" She shouted over the noise, waving her arm about like a spaz. Lloyd smiled slightly back. Violet stopped. _That's not like him, something's wrong with him._ "Sasuke. If you knew my brother Lloyd, you would know something is up," she said to Sasuke for no apparent reason.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? How so?" Violet kept staring at Lloyd. "Because he's a loud mouth like Naruto," she explained. Sasuke nodded in the corner of her eye. Violet noticed Fang staring at her then at Lloyd then back again. Violet looked at the teacher. He was staring down at his book but his eye wasn't moving. _Must be distracted,_ Violet thought. She got out of her seat and started wandering over to the second triplet.

"Hey Violet! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted.

Violet turned around, scared that the teacher would find out. He didn't even budge, not a muscle was moved. She breathed out and Sakura thumped Naruto over the head yet again. "Shut up!" Violet stifled a laugh and kept walking to her brother. She crouched down at his desk. "Lloyd?" She said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her especially the people she didn't know. Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Vi," he said dreamily.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He glared at her.

"Nothing. Go back to your seat before Kakashi Sensei finds out you moved." Violet looked at Fang and he just shrugged.

"Lloyd I-"

"Go away Violet." Violet gasped and fell backwards. The hatred in his voice was scary. Fang looked at his siblings.

"Lloyd! There is no need to be so mean to your little sister!" The boy with a gross bowl cut and bushy brows told him.

"Lee. Stop."

The boy called Lee fell silent. Violet stood up.

"Fine. See you after school." Violet stormed back to her seat.

She knew she shouldn't be so angry with him but it was hard. He wasn't the only one hurting and it seemed like he didn't understand that. She slammed herself back in her seat an looked at Sasuke.

"Find out what was wrong?" He asked. She got angrier.

"No! He's so stubborn!" She huffed. Sasuke's lip twitched.

"Sounds like someone I know." Violet laughed.

"Naruto."

Sasuke genuinely smiled which surprised Violet. Mean while, Fang was listening to Neji whinge about Violet.

"I mean c'mon! I don't even know her and she doesn't know me!" He complained.

Fang sighed. "Look. You came off as stand-offish and very rude to her. That's why she doesn't like you," Fang explained. Neji humphed.

"She likes you." Fang laughed.

"That's because I'm her big brother idiot." Neji flipped the bird at him and the bell went.

Fang stood up and grabbed his bag. He saw Violet talking to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Also a girl with light blonde hair. Fang walked up to them.

"Hey Vi. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura." Fang greeted.

Violet looked at him with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey Fang's little sister! Why don't you like me?" Neji asked. Violet rolled her eyes and walked away.

Neji held his hands up to the sky.

"What did I do?"

Sakura and Naruto laughed and Sasuke half smirked.

"You're not awesome like us." Neji cursed him and walked out of the room.

Violet stood at the door waiting for her new friends.

"Fang, Lloyd and Violet. A word if you may," Kakashi Hatake said closing his book with a soft thud.

The triplets nodded to their friends and they walked out of the room. Violet sat on the desk, Fang leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and Lloyd standing straight, not moving just staring. Kakashi spoke.

"So... I know that this is a very personal question but I really have to know."

Violet looked at Fang and he was looking at his feet. She then turned he gaze to Lloyd. He hadn't moved and it was scaring her. Her attention then went to her teacher.

"Shoot," she responded, feeling the confidence build up in her for once. Kakashi looked at her.

"Who are your parents?"

Fang stiffened and so did Lloyd. Violet looked at her toes.

"I-I-I don't know. Fang might know and maybe Lloyd but I don't..." Violet added quickly.

She felt tears prickle her eyes and willed them to stop but they didn't. They poured out, the memories of how her mother gruesomely died reappeared in her head. How she barely remembers what her father looks like. Whenever she tried picturing her father Fang always appeared. Like he was her father. He acted like one when he didn't need to.

"Our parents names you do not need to know _sir_," Fang spat out the word sir.

Lloyd held his hand up to the eldest triplet.

"I might know them," Kakashi explained.

"Our parents names were Rin and Kakashi Hatake. You know em?" Lloyd growled.

Kakashi's eye widened. "No way... You were... All gone when I tried to find you all!" Their teacher exclaimed.

Violet gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. She dropped to the floor on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. _How? How could **HE** be our father! He can't be! Whenever I try to remember his face he doesn't appear! My dad didn't have to wear a head band over his eye or a mask!_ Fang dropped next to his sister.

"Vi! Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

She couldn't speak, nothing would come out.

"What do you mean? YOU DIDN'T COME BACK!" Lloyd yelled.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. "Yes I did. I searched everywhere for you three."

"What happened to our other sibling? The one that wasn't born yet?" Fang growled.

Kakashi looked up. "She died with your mother."

Violet gasped. "I don't even remember mum being pregnant!" She sobbed.

Fang stood up with Violet.

"We have to go. Not to our next class but home. We can't process this. We're not ready." Fang led a crying Violet out of the room quickly.

Lloyd was left alone with his "father". "Kakashi. I don't think I want you as my teacher. Or my father." Lloyd ran out of the room and went out to the parking when his phone vibrated. He checked it and saw that Fang had texted him.  
"Heading home. Come if u want. I need to calm Vi down shes about 2 have a fit." Lloyd gritted his teeth. _Dammit! Why us?_ He ran past a few people he knew and jumped in his car. He drove all the way home but he sped past it. He need to find something. He needed it BADLY...

* * *

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my own ideas. Please let me know what u think :) critism will be taken and i will try to improve! Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Issues

Chapter 4 Issues

"Violet! Calm down! Please!" Fang screamed at his sister.

She was jolting and moving and squirming underneath him. She swiped her hand across his face.

"Shit!" He yelled, blood dripping down onto her face.

She stopped. Fang thought she had finally calmed down but she went into an even bigger frenzy. Her purple eyes turning white, her teeth razor sharp, her skin peeling. _Oh no..._ He jumped off of her and closed his red eye._ Where's the fourth Hokage when you need him?_ He searched for his inner beast. **"What do you want?"** It asked. Fang stared it down.

"I need you to help me. My sister... She's gone bezerk. Can you help?" He growled at it. It chuckled.

**"And finally he caves in..."** The beast reached out a claw and touched Fang on the hand. Fang's eyes shut in pain as it shot through his arm to his leg, to the other side of his body leaving his heart for last. It jolted and stopped. He opened his eyes and saw it from a new set of eyes. The beast's eyes. His sister stared at him and finally pounced on him.

* * *

Lloyd had driven to the cemetery before he headed "there". He had a single rose in his hand, not caring that the thorns were stabbing him. He knelt in the grass.

"Hey mum. Happy birthday." He said smiling a little. "I know I haven't been able to come for a long time but I was busy. You know, doing the things Lloyd does best." He looked at his mother's grave stone. "Getting lazy and not cleaning up after yourself hey mum?"

The stone was growing mossy and had a snail crawling up it. He flicked it off and started brushing away all the moss, scratching at it where it was tough. He put the rose on the floor and read his late mother's grave. "Here lies a loving mother who didn't get to live her life to the fullest but enjoyed it anyway. A beautiful wife to Kakashi Hatake and mother to Fang, Lloyd, Violet and Lucy." Lloyd frowned. "Lucy? Mum who's she?" Lloyd had never seen that name on there before.

_ Lucy... Who is she?_ Lloyd stood up and stretched.

"Well. I'm gonna go now mum. Have a very happy birthday."

He kissed his good hand and put it on the grave stone.

"Love you mum," he whispered and turned to leave when he saw a familiar figure.

He walked up close enough to spy on.

"Hey Lucy I remember your name.  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today." It was Kakashi.

"I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away.

I just came to talk for a while,

I have some things I need to say.

Now that it's over,

I just wanna hold her.

I'd give up all the world to see,

That little piece of heaven,

Looking back at me.

Now that it's over,

I just wanna hold her.

I've gotta live with the choices I made,

And I can't live with myself today.

Hey Lucy,

I remembered your birthday.

They'd said it bring some closure, to say your name.

I know I'd do it all different

If I had the chance,

But all I got are these roses

To give and they can't help me make amends.

Now that its over,

I just wanna hold her.

I'd give up all the world to see,

That little piece of heaven,

Looking back at me.

Now that it's over,

I just wanna hold her.

I've gotta live with the choices I made,

And I can't live with myself today.

Here we are,

Now your in my arms.

I never wanted anything so bad.

Here we are,

For a brand new start.

Living the life,

That we could've had.

Me and Lucy,

Walking hand in hand.

Me and Lucy,

Never wanna end.

Just another moment in your eyes,

I'll see you in another life,

In heaven,

Where we never say goodbye.

Now that its over,

I just wanna hold her.

I'd give up the world to see,

That little piece of heaven,

Looking back at me.

Now that it's over,

I just wanna hold her.

I've gotta live with the choices I made,

And I can't live with myself today.

Here we are,

Now you're in my arms.

Here we are,

For a brand new start.

Living the life,

That we could've had.

Me and Lucy,

Walking hand in hand.

Me and Lucy,

Never wanna end.

Got to live with the choices I made,

And I can't live with my self...

Today.

Hey Lucy I remember your name."

Lloyd stood there in shock. His "dad" was singing. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey Luce. Hope you are well. How's mummy? Hope you two are having a wonderful birthday. I love you Lulu."

He bent down and as the song said, he left a dozen roses on her grave.

He stood up and Lloyd dived out of the way behind a statue of an angel praying. He saw Kakashi walk to his mum's grave and he did the same thing. Sang a song about angels and put another dozen roses on the grave. Only this time, he sat down and leaned on the stone and looked up at the sky.

"Rin. I'm sorry. For everything. The most amazing thing happened today. I found our kids. Our lucky three. They aren't too happy to see me though."

Lloyd had had enough and took a break for it. He sprinted back to his car and drove away. _I need to go **there**..._

* * *

"Violet!" Fang's demon yelled at the girl.

Fang's beast had totally taken over but he still had some consciousness. _Violet dammit!_ Fang swung his clawed hand out at her. It swiped across her arm and stomach. Oh, so many times has this happened to these two. This is why they are closer to each other than they are to Lloyd. Violet howled in pain. Her terrifying form slowly morphing back into the harmless girl that she was. Fang's beast sighed and let the boy take control.

When Fang was back to normal, he rushed to his sister and attended to her wounds.

"Vi? Stay with me!"

Violet's face had paled and her breathing ragged. A growl escaped his lips. _Where is that idiot?!_ Fang ran to his phone and called his brother. No answer.

"This Lloyd. Currently not available so leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Fang rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Lloyd it's Fang. Violet isn't well so get your ass back home!"

Fang hung up and slammed his phone on the table. He went back to his injured sister and held her hand.

"Why can't we just seal this thing inside of you, never to have to bother with it again?" Fang clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fa...ng."

Fang's eye lids flew open and his little sister was staring at him. He gripped her hand.

"I'm...sorry."

Fang chuckled.

"For what?" He asked. Her eyes started to water.

"For letting the beast rule over me. Where's Lloyd?" Fang kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Vi." He comforted. "But the issue concerning Lloyd's whereabouts I have no idea. He'll come home soon." Fang pulled her into his arms and lay her down on the couch.

"Fang-" she began.

"No. Shhh. Sleep Vi. You need it. We'll talk later." He stroked her hair and walked away to his room.

His room was upstairs and it had a balcony. _The only place I can escape to to get away from this hell._ He stepped out onto his haven. He could see pretty much everything. The whole Hidden Leaf Village. He sat on the floor with his legs through the railings, dangling down to the far drop of demise. So many times Fang just wanted to jump off the balcony, to end his miserable life. But only one thing kept him going. Well, two things. His brother and sister. So many times he just wanted to end all their lives, make it easier. He didn't though. He never knew why. Sure he wanted to end his but why couldn't he end theirs as well? Save them the despair of the cruel world. He leaned his head against the rail. So quiet. So, so terribly quiet... Maybe if he could just...

* * *

Lloyd reached his destination. He climbed out if his car and knocked on the mysterious door. The peep hole had an eye in it.

"If a giraffe, monkey and alligator wanted a banana on a lemon tree, who would get it first?" The voice asked through the door.

"None. Banana's don't grow on lemon trees," he answered sternly.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lloyd thanked him. He walked through the door way and looked at the couch and smiled at the person sitting there.

"Hi." He said, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Violet dreamed of all sorts of things. Fang deciding to kill himself on his white balcony, splattering the white camellias with blood, turning them crimson red. She dreamed of Lloyd walking home and getting stabbed and shot by a stranger, she was standing there during it all, laughing at their pain. She also dreamed of her "father" Kakashi. He was standing there, looking at the body of their beloved mother.

She also dreamed of the night her mother died. The crimson streams flowing all over the floor boards. The blood making her look like a bug trapped in a spider's web. Her mother's black-grey eyes glassy and rolled to the back of her head.

Violet woke up with a jolt and a scream. She sat upright too quickly and she started feeling dizzy. She rubbed her temples. She had been sweating a lot. She got up and walked upstairs to have a shower when she realised how quiet it was.

"Fang?" She called to the quiet house. No response. She walked into his room and saw the balcony doors swinging on their hinges in the hot summer's breeze. She stepped cautiously into his room and looked on the balcony. Her eyes widened.

"FANG!" She screamed.

Laying on the floor, in a pool of red, was Fang, bleeding to death.

* * *

**So... What do u think so far? I am currently working on chapter 5 right now. Please review and all that for the benefit of my writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING whatsoever other than my OC's and my ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lonely

Chapter 5 Lonely  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Here is chapter 5 :) hope u enjoy cos i was working on it at school all day today xD school helps a lot... kinda... not really... nope it doesnt at all lol x)**

**Review reply:**

**Jess-a-ma-jig: ****Here is ur chapter Jess-a-ma-jig! hope u enjoy it x) i typed it at school during ICT cos we had free time xD arent i lucky? oh and i got to eat in class... Miss Shelley... U ROCK! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Violet ran to Fang and touched his ghostly white face. No reaction.

"Fang!" She screamed at him.

She took his hand and saw that it had a slit across it. She gasped as she picked the other one up and it had the same cut. She looked around to see what he could possibly have cut himself with. She came across a short sword, only slightly bigger than a dagger. She picked it up and dropped it immediately. _The aura emanating from it is!..._ She grabbed Fang's phone and dialed one six nine.

"Ambulance please!" She spoke quickly.

She stuck the phone in between her neck and shoulder and used her hands to apply pressure to the wounds.

"Hello. You are calling the Ambulance how can I help?" Violet gritted her teeth at how cheery this woman was.

"Um yes. My big brother, he went to the balcony and I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was awfully quiet so I went to go check on him and he was bleeding a lot. He managed to get a hold of a very short sword and slit his wrists and I don't know why!" She sobbed into the phone.

"Okay sweetie. I've got it all down. You did very good especially talking to me when you are with your brother."

Violet sighed quietly._ Just hurry up!_

"Okay where do you live hunny?" Violet closed her eyes tightly shut.

"Uh... Forty two Fallen Leaf Street, Hidden Leaf Village," she had trouble trying to remember the street name with her thoughts flying around like flying angry pigs.

"Okay. The ambulance will be there shortly sweetie. Keep applying pressure and if you haven't already, do it now."

Violet felt something rumble in her throat but swallowed down her growl.

"Okay. I've already done that but thanks anyway." Silence for bit.

"Well in that case there is nothing more I can help you with. Good bye and thanks for calling us!"_ Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Violet was about to grab the phone but realised her hand was slick with scarlet blood. She thought of ways to hang up the phone and put it down without getting it bloody. She thought about wiping her hands on her uniform but that would only stain it brown when washed and that would also mean releasing the strong pressure she was applying and risk losing her beloved big brother. She could only do one thing. She had to drop it. Sure, Fang would probably kill her when he woke up and finds out that his fancy iPhone was destroyed._ Oh who cares?! This is my big brother's life that's on the line! I don't care about a stupid phone!_

She removed her head from her shoulder and watched the phone drop to its demise. It felt like everything was going in slow motion to her. When it finally hit the ground, it landed on its screen with a shatter, clutter and smash. She watched as the phone's screen pieces slid across the blood slicked floor. _Fang... Dammit... Why would you do this to me?_

She looked down over the balcony and saw people calmly walking past. _Why can't we be like that?_ She turned her attention to he brother and noticed that his chest was barely moving._ No!_ She started shaking.

"F-Fang! Stay with me you idiot!" She cried.

Fang's eyes slightly moved but then they were still. She shook her head._ Calm down Violet! Be strong for him like he has to you!_ What felt like hours on end, she heard the ambulance's sirens ringing and the people who happened to be walking down the street at the time, all followed the green and white van. She sighed a sigh of relief. _Finally!_ The sirens got louder and stopped abruptly when they got at the front of the triplets' house. They knocked on the door._ Crap!_

"I'm up here! The door is unlocked!" She screamed as loud as she could.

She heard the door open and footsteps running into the house.

"Where are you?" Someone called.

"Upstairs!" She called back.

She heard the footfalls continue and they stopped again.

"In here!" She yelled angrily.

They followed the sound of her voice and saw Violet crouching next to Fang, covered in blood.

"Oh god!" A man said running over to the two.

Violet let go of her brother's wrists and let the ambulance take over. Violet was told to move out of the way and she did as she was ordered. She watched in horror as they put Fang on a stretcher and took him away. _Fang..._ She followed them and when she got outside, she saw some of Fang's friends. She saw Neji, the guy with the ponytail, the scary eyebrow-less dude with red hair and Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her and she ran up to him.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. Fang's other friends gathered around too.

"I'll explain later! Just... Go to the hospital! I'll explain there!" She said hurriedly and ran after her big brother.

"Did you want to accompany him?" A man asked and Violet nodded.

"Yes please."

They allowed her to catch a ride in the ambulance and she looked back to see Sasuke's and Neji's worried faces and the rest of Fang's friends. She could see no more when they closed the doors on her face. _Where's Lloyd?_ The ambulance drove away from the place that they had called home. How can you live in a house like that after what your big brother just did?

* * *

Lloyd arrived at the house fifteen minutes later. He noticed that the front door was open and stepped into the house.

"Fang? Violet?" He called to the deserted house.

"People seriously this isn't funny. Where are you two?" He still didn't get an answer.

He threw his bag on the couch and walked up stairs.

"Fang dammit! If you're angry with me for not answering my phone, I'm sorry! I needed space!" Still no answer.

It was true. Lloyd needed to be alone to wrap his head around everything. He stomped up the stairs and went into Fang's room seeing as it was the closest. He saw everything neatly in place and noticed that the balcony's windows were swinging open.

"Fang?"

He walked out onto the balcony and his eyes widened. The balcony floor was glistening with blood that had somewhat dried, the camellias in the pots were tinged red and Fang's beloved iPhone was shattered on the ground. Lloyd stepped over to the railing.

He looked over and saw nothing. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and looked at it. It was from Violet.

"Fang is at hospital," he read aloud.

Lloyd almost dropped his phone over the edge. Wh_at the hell did __**he**__ do?_

* * *

**Well! What did ya think? please let me know :) Will Fang survive? this chapter might be short but i tried to make it longer without getting it so bloody and stuff. Just to let u know, i dont think 169 is an actual emergency number. I just typed in three random numbers so please do not try to call it unless it really is real x) and i dont think 42 Fallen Leaf Street Hidden Leaf Village is real either unless the hidden leaf village is real, dont bother looking it up on google maps i just made up the street name cos i couldnt think of anything else Dx think thats about it... Giving away oreos to those who review xD**


	6. Chapter 6 Heart Stopper

Chapter 6 Heart Stopper

**A/N: Here, readers, is chapter 6 :) hope u like it x) i tried making it as interesting as possible but i think i did "okay". **

**Oreo giving away time xD:**

**Jess-a-ma-jig: ****Heeeeey Jess x) miss shelley is awesome! xD here is your chapter for reviewing :) u may not like it much cos a certain someone is doing a certain something to another certain someone x) lmk if its good :P**

**puppyluva1991:**** thanks for following here is ur oreo and chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Violet sat in the waiting room while they tried to save her brother. _Fang. What drove you to do this?_ She put her head in her hands and tried to calm down.

"Violet!" Someone interrupted her thoughts.

Her head snapped up and Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino (her new friend she made with in Modern History), the dude with the ponytail and the guy with red hair. She stood up slowly and her friends stood around her.

"Violet are you okay?"

"Violet! How's Fang?"

"Violet where's your other brother Lloyd?" So many questions flooded into her brain.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

She held her hands up in front of her. Everyone fell silent. She breathed out heavily.

"I'm not okay, my brother is getting operated on and I don't know if he'll pull through. I don't know how Fang is because I wasn't allowed to be with him and I don't know where Lloyd is! I sent him a text but he hasn't answered! He's so... ANNOYING!" She screamed.

Everyone apologised and sat down on the chairs or went to go get themselves something to eat. After about five minutes, Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru (he had introduced himself a few minutes ago) left to go and find the others. That left Sasuke and Violet.

"Hey Violet?" Violet looked at the chicken butt haired boy.

"Yeah?" She replied. He took a deep breath in.

"There's something special about you guys. I heard that Fang had a massive spaz at one of my sister's friends." Violet looked at Sasuke.

"Wait. You're Itachi's little brother?" She asked. Sasuke nodded silently.

Violet looked at the wall that was across from her. _Should I tell him?_

"Violet?"

Violet saw that Sasuke was now standing in front of her waving his hand in her face.

"Uh... Sorry. I was... Pondering whether to tell you or not," she stated truthfully. Sasuke nodded.

"You don't have to tell me... I'll figure it out by myself. Even if it means stalking you." He gave her a sly smirk and she tossed her head back and laughed.

When they had finished, Sasuke stared at her, his eyes glistening with something.

"Uh... Sasuke? Your eyes have gone all puppy dog-anime on me," she pointed out. Sasuke smiled.

"Really? How sweet of you to say that." Violet rolled her eyes and when her eyes focused on him again, he was staring blankly at her. She frowned.

"Um. Sasuke. You're really starting to-"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Violet. Violet sat there like an idiot, wide eyed.

"You are... Special... You know what it feels like to be scared of people for what they will think of you. And you're not one of those screaming fan girls that I get everyday, everywhere I go," he whispered in her ear.

Her heart fluttered. His voice like honey. _He is so... Cute... Wait what?! I-I-I can't have feelings for him! He's Fang's friend! But... He's also mine... So I guess it wouldn't hurt to like him..._ Violet wrapped her arms around Sasuke and breathed in his scent. He smelt like vanilla and by Jashin did she love it. He held her closer and she rested her head in his chest. She was the perfect size. Not too short, not too tall. _The perfect size for him anyways._

He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Your eyes... Are the most beautiful shade of purple. I'm so out of character... Usually I couldn't careless but _you!_ There's something that I love about you... Something like..." His voice faded away and he leaned down and kissed Violet.

At first he was hesitant and so was Violet. But the kiss felt so good on her lips she just needed more of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They somehow stood up without breaking their passionate kiss. He squeezed her tighter to his body, his hands clawing into her hips. She pulled her arms tighter around his neck and they stopped for only a second if that to catch their breath before they continued. Her heart was racing, trying to break out of her chest, to fly free.

Sasuke's arms moved up to her lower back and traced an imaginary heart onto it which made Violet shudder. He slightly grinned while still lip-locking with the purple eyed girl. They pulled apart again and took a deep breath in and was about to continue when the doors opened to the intensive care. Their heads snapped to the right and the doctors were standing there.

"He's okay. But he's still not in a stable condition. We'll keep trying but I thought you would like to see him Miss Hatake," a woman with long blonde hair tied in low pigtails and big chested said, smiling a little at the way the pair looked.

Violet's heart, still racing, was now pounding. She was scared that it would leap out of her chest and fly away. Violet let go of Sasuke and went towards the ward. She looked at the woman.

"Thank you!" She looked at the name tag and it said Dr. Tsunade and underneath, it said head doctor.

_Fang's condition must have been serious if he had her._ Tsunade smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

Violet walked into the room and saw her beloved brother. He was hooked to all sorts of wires and machines that made him look scary. His colour was slightly more distinct now that he had more blood pumping through him. She stepped towards her brother and sat on the chair that was placed next to his bed. She gripped his hand. The doctors that were still in the room all walked out except one who was writing down some stuff that Violet couldn't understand.

"Hey Fang. Why did you do this? Is this your way of trying to get out of paying mortgage?" She joked, smiling faintly.

"Your the biggest idiot I've ever met you know that?" The doctor walked out. She got angry.

"Why would you do this to us? To me?! What happened?" She asked angrily to an unconscious Fang.

She wanted to slap him so bad but decided not to.

"I was worried_ sick_ about you! My heart still hasn't calmed down! I'm probably going to have a heart attack!" She tossed her free hand up in the air dramatically. She looked at her peaceful brother.

"I wish I could be like that right now. I wish I could be more like you," she whispered sadly. She rested her head on Fang's bed and closed her eyes.

_Lloyd... You untrustworthy piece of!... Grrr! I'm not even going to bother!_ She was thinking of ways to make Fang feel better when he woke up when she was interrupted by a very annoying beep. She sat up straight and saw that one of the monitors that Fang was hooked up to had a straight green line and was beeping very loudly. She didn't need to be a doctor to know what that was. _Fang!_ She was about to scream out when doctors burst into the room and started yelling stuff at each other. She was pushed out of the way and she stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Miss Hatake. It's best if you wait outside."

Violet looked to the person who had spoken to her and saw that it was Tsunade. She nodded her head ever so slightly and left the room. When the door was closed on her face, she started to cry, looking through the window of the door.

"Violet? What happened?" Sasuke asked her. She shook her head, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled his head into her neck and watched with her. They used the paddles and rubbed them together. Even though Violet couldn't hear them, she knew they had shouted out clear. They stuck them to his chest and zapped him. His upper half rising then lowering. She watched in horror as they kept trying to bring him back and the green line running across the screen kept going without even making a bump.

She backed away and Sasuke backed away with her, never letting her go. She gripped onto Sasuke for dear life. _Please be okay. Please, please, please!_ After about two minutes or so, the doctors came out. One doctor stood out the most. Tsunade. Violet stared at her with such an intensity that Tsunade slightly frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said. Violet stiffened in Sasuke's arms.

"Fang didn't make it."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo! what did you think? a dramatic turn of events right? :) please review and let me know what u think you will make a very happy Kitty (me) :D Still giving out oreos!**

**~Sherbetkiss~Kitty~**


	7. Chapter 7 Clouds Are so Free

**Here is chapter 7 :) hope you enjoy it. i know i enjoyed writing it :D**

**Oreo give aways:**

**puppyluva1991:**** here is your chapter :) thanks for reading! dont worry! Fang comes up in this chapter :D hope u like it! 3**

**Jess-a-ma-jig:**** IM SORRY JESS! I DID AND IM SORRY! and i know u hate sasuke xD he sucks but would there be a story without him? dun dun dun! here is ur chapter 3**

**Enjoy this chapter! 3**

* * *

Chapter 7 Clouds... Are so Free...

Fang's eyes opened and all he could see was white everywhere. He sat up and saw he was laying on a cloudy substance.

_Where am I? What is this stuff? Wait. Am I... Dead?_ Fang looked at his hands and saw that he was see through. _Oh crap! This wasn't meant to happen! Well... Technically it was but still... I left them. I left Vi._

He looked around and felt lonely. He stood up and walked about in a circle. _What can I do? I guess I stay here for a while._

He sat down with his arms on his knees. He whistled a tune that reminded him of a song. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus... He chuckled. _Our favourite song._

He sat there for a minute, still whistling his tune when all of a sudden someone whistled the song back. He stopped and the notes kept going. It sounded like a chirping bird. He whistled a short note and the voice or thing whatever it was whistled a long note.

He saw something coming towards him.

"Hello?" He called. He didn't receive an answer, all he got was a more distinctive view of the person or thing coming towards him.

He stood up and squinted his eyes._ What is that?_ It came into view and Fang gasped and staggered back. The "thing" smiled at him. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't carry him anywhere.

"_Mum?_"

* * *

"Fang didn't make it."

Violet's heart stopped. _No... It can't be. It can't be!_ Her hands clenched at Sasuke's school shirt.

"You're... You're lying. Fang would never die on us! On me!" Violet yelled.

Sasuke hugged her. She tried to push away but he wouldn't let go.

"Violet," Sasuke soothed. Violet violently tried shaking out of his grip but he wasn't the weakest of guys.

"Let me go! I need to see him!" She cried. Sasuke bit his lip but agreed and let her go.

She ran to the ward and crashed the doors open. Tears spilled from her eyes as she saw her brother being unhooked from everything, his chest not rising nor falling. She lifelessly moved towards the bed on which Fang lay.

She looked at her brother.

"Fang. Why did you leave me?" She asked. No reply.

She kept expecting him to wake up and hug her, to tell her that he was sorry, that he loved her, that he will always protect her. But all that seemed meaningless now.

She heard footsteps quickly stomping on the floor and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"No..."

_Heh. Always were late Lloyd._ Lloyd ran to his sister's side and put his hand on top of Fang's. He flinched a little.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Lloyd yelled, slamming his fist down onto the bed.

Violet didn't react at all. Tears fell onto Fang's arm, absorbing the spots of water.

"I wonder... If you had've been at home... If Fang had've acted differently," Violet said. Lloyd looked at her. She looked at him.

"So this is my fault?" He said angrily. Violet shook her head.

"Did I say that? Hey what's with your eyes? They're bloodshot," Violet pointed out. Lloyd stiffened.

"N-nothing. Just..." His voice faded away. Was he discovered? Violet clicked her tongue.

"You visited mum didn't you? And you were crying weren't you?" Lloyd looked up and smiled slightly. _Thank god..._

"Yeah. I know. I'm not meant to but I needed to see her. I'm sorry," Lloyd half lied. Violet nodded.

"I wonder if he's with her now... And our little brother or sister," Violet murmured. Lloyd's brain went off like a lightbulb.

"So that's the name I saw on mum's grave stone," Lloyd practically yelled. Violet raised her eyebrow at him.

"Lloyd. We are meant to be GRIEVING over the death of our big brother." Lloyd scowled at her.

"Well fine. Don't be interested in my piece of information," Lloyd whinged. Violet growled.

"Fine! Tell me!" She yelled between clenched teeth. Lloyd smiled a satisfactory smile.

"When I went to go see mum, I saw a name on the stone that wasn't their before. The name was Lucy." Violet thought for a while.

"Keep going," she ushered.

"And when I was about to leave, guess who I saw there?" He asked. Here comes the good bit!

"I don't know. Who?" She questioned. Lloyd clicked his fingers.

"Kakashi!" Violet's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Yeah! And that's not it! Kakashi was singing to the grave! He was singing something with the name Lucy in it. He then started singing some song that I didn't quite hear, I was too far away but I did hear Kakashi say to mum's tomb that he had found us.

"Also to another grave, he said hey Luce, happy birthday, how's mummy and stuff like that!" Lloyd finished. Violet's jaw was still hanging open.

"Wow. So, if those people that came and killed mum hadn't of came, I could've had a little sister..." Violet whispered, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Lloyd bit his lip. I think I said too much.

"I wish Fang was here!" Violet suddenly burst out, putting her head in her hands, crying into her palms. Lloyd hugged her tightly.

"I do too Vi." He kissed her hair and let her wet his shirt with her streams. She shook so violently that he was scared that she would morph into the "thing" again.

Fang. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! About everything. Please forgive me...

* * *

"_Mum?_"

Fang was so bewildered that his legs wouldn't even move. His mother walked towards him slowly, and gracefully. She looks the same. Just a little more see through.

"Fang."

His mum's hair still the same length as he remembered it. Shoulder length and the richest shade of chocolate brown. His mum reached out to hold his hand. He snatched it away from her.

"No! You, mum, have a lot of explaining to do!" Fang spat at her. The woman flinched.

"Fang I'm sorry about everything. I mean it! But you didn't need to end your life like that! I would've killed to have the years that you had ahead of you!" His mother scolded. Fang gritted his teeth.

"I don't care! And neither do you if you don't even want to explain to your own SON!" He yelled. His mother's stare was strong but started to falter at her son's rage.

"I do care. And so do you! I will explain after you, Mister, have explained yourself! How could you leave your siblings like that?" She asked, crossing her arms on her chest. Fang scowled at her.

"I did this, Rin, because I was angry! So damn angry! I have looked after my brother and sister for the past eleven years of my life! I had to grow up at the age of five! I didn't get to enjoy my life as a child! I didn't get to play with trucks or cars! I didn't get to hold my mum's or dad's hand when we went to the playground! I didn't get to be kissed better when I fell over and hurt myself! Nobody was there when I was injured! I didn't have my mum or dad looking after me when I got sick! And then out of nowhere, my dad shows up!" Fang shouted at Rin, his voice soaked in the most deadliest of venom. Rin looked taken aback.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Fang flipped his hand dramatically.

"Whatever."

"No really I am. Anyway, now to explain myself." This caught Fang's attention and he listened to his mother's words. She sighed.

"Where should I start? Oh I know! Okay so. Your father and I loved each other a lot Fang. So much that we got married and had three children." Fang rolled his eyes.

"But there was someone else in the midst of this. That person was Obito Uchiha." Fang frowned. I know that name.

"I had dated Obito once and he genuinely loved me. So much that when I... Had an affair with your dad-"

"WAIT! WHAT?! YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH DAD?" Fang exclaimed. Rin blushed a dark shade of red.

"Yes."

Fang ran a hand through his silver hair. Jashin... I wouldn't have guessed at all. I can't believe this!

"Can I continue?" She asked. Fang nodded.

"When I had an affair with your dad, I knew that I loved him. Obito and I had had an argument before I did what I did."

"What was the argument about?" Fang asked his mother, sitting down on the cloudy white stuff that he now figured out that they were clouds. Rin sat down next to him.

"It was about... His... Bad habits," she stated. Fang looked at his late mother.

"What bad habits?"

"Obito had an addiction to drugs. I knew a long time ago but couldn't confront him. So when I finally did, he snapped. He yelled at me and abused me. He hit me a few times so hard that I was badly bruised and bleeding." Fang stared in shock.

"That bastard!" Fang roared. Rin held her hands up.

"That's not all Fang. When I slept with Kakashi and told Obito what I had done, at first, I thought he had let it slide. But I was so terribly wrong." Fang clenched his fists.

"What happened?" He asked. Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"After I told him, he beat me so hard that I became unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied to the bed. My hands tied at the head board and my feet tied to the other end. He had managed to take all my clothing off except my lingerie.

"I saw him in a corner and he was laughing. His eyes glistening with hatred. He asked me why I had cheated on him so I explained to him that it wasn't meant to go so far.

"He didn't believe me and he asked again. So I told him the same thing but I added in that I was angry at him for taking drugs and not listening to me. He laughed again and hit me in the face." Fang's teeth where clenched so tightly that he thought that they would shatter.

"He then said that he hates me so much that he enjoyed seeing my pain. So he started to bite at my neck. When I protested, he gagged me with his shirt he had taken off." Fang's mouth tasted like blood, he had bitten on his tongue to stop himself from shouting.

"He had a knife and lightly scraped it against my skin, leaving cuts all over me. What seemed like forever, he had stopped. For only that instant though," Rin explained, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Mum. What did he do?" Fang quizzed. Rin breathed out shakily.

"Obito raped me."

* * *

**A/N: So... what did ya think? :) good? bad? okay? horrible? awesome? let me know what you think by reviewing! :D chapter 8 will be on its way! oh and this chapter might be short but its sweet... well not really but u get the point xD still giving out oreos and now lollipops!**


	8. Chapter 8 Awake and Alive

Chapter 8 Awake and Alive

* * *

**Here is chapter 8 :) oreo and lollipop give-away time!**

**Jess-a-ma-jig:**** keep reading jess! **

**Please keep reviewing :) it helps me a lot knowing that people are actually reading this**

**Disclaimer: dun own a thing**

**Enjoy!**

**Italics and under line like this:** _means that its in someone else's thoughts such as Kakashi and__ Rin.__Italics alone is in the children's minds such as Fang, Lloyd and Violet. Forgot to mention that._

**Fang walks in room.**

**Fang: Cant they just read the story now?**

**Me: Oh! Right! Yes! Yes they can!**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

Fang's jaw dropped to the wispy floor. He watched as his mother wiped away her tears.

"HE DID WHAT?!" He shouted, making sure he had heard her clearly.

"He raped me Fang." Fang's still heart somehow jolted. He clenched his jaw once again.

"..."

Rin looked at her son with concern.

"I haven't finished yet," she said.

"..." Rin breathed out heavily.

"Anyway. So after he... Assaulted me, Kakashi came over to visit. Thank God he was stronger than Obito because if he wasn't, he'd end up like me only worse. Probably dead.

"Kakashi ran up the stairs and found me, bruised, bloodied and naked. He untied me, put my underwear and top back on and jumped out the window and took me to hospital. I never heard from Obito again and thought I never would until that night."

Fang closed his eyes shut, still remembering his mother lying on the floor, her eyes glassy, her big belly from not giving birth yet, her blood completely drained from her body all over the floor. He remembered it like it was only yesterday.

"Fang. Obito came that night and he killed me. Your father was with you guys so that's why he couldn't save me so don't blame him. Please don't," his mother begged him. Fang shrugged.

"I can't blame my own father for protecting us. I just want to know if the doctors actually tried saving Lucy," Fang stated, still absolutely enraged about what had happened to his mother. Rin bit her bottom lip forcefully.

"That I will never know. All I know is that she's here."

Fang was the only one that knew about their littlest sister. He was the only one who knew it was a girl besides his mum and dad and knew her name.

"Is she...?" Fang broke off as he saw a little figure running towards him. He smiled the biggest smile he had ever given someone since his mum died.

He stood up and hugged the little girl that had ran toward him, picking her up, twirling her around and laughing at her innocent little giggle.

"Big brother! Big brother!" She squealed in his ear. He laughed.

"Heeey Luce!" He kissed her cheek and set her down. He looked at his mother.

"Guess I can't get away from being the big brother hey?" Rin laughed.

"You will always be a big brother whether you're dead or alive. It's your role."

Fang tickled his little sister, not paying any attention to his mother. Lucy giggled at him, kicking and trying to shove his hands away. Their mother smiled a wide grin at her two playing children.

_They look so alike those two. Silver hair, black eye, red eye, same looks as their dad,_ Rin thought.

Fang finally allowed Lucy to catch her breath and when she stopped giggling like a mad cow, Fang sat her up and cradled her in his arms, like a protective big brother would.

"Hey mum? How long do we stay here for?" Fang asked. Rin smiled sadly at her eldest son.

"Fang," she crouched down next to him, holding his hand while the other was wrapped around the youngest of the family. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's not your turn to come here. Not yet. I have a mission for you," Rin told him. Fang looked bewilderedly at his loving mother.

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" He exclaimed. Lucy touched her big brother's face.

"Mummy is trying to say that it isn't your time here. Not like us!" Lucy told him, little drops of water spilling from her eyes.

"But-but-but I died! See! I'm like you guys, I'm transparent!" Fang held his hands out but instantly ate his words.

Fang was gaining his colour back. And he looked more solid than before. He stared at his mother with wild eyes.

"Mum! I don't want to go back! I love my little brother and sister but I don't want to go back! I'm happy here! Mum. I'm _laughing!_ I'm actually laughing!" Fang denied everything. Shaking his head, tears prickling his eyes.

"Fang. Do this for me. This is your mission," Rin said quickly.

"Mu-"

"There's no time Fang!" Rin rushed. Fang bit his lip shut and waited for his mum to tell him his mission.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened at the words that escaped his mum's lips.

"You got it?" She asked.

"Yes," Fang nodded and he stood up, still holding Lucy.

"Lucy. Look after mummy for me okay? We both love her very much so that's why you have to protect her okay?" Fang kissed Luce's forehead and ruffled her hair. He then turned his attention to his mum.

"Mum. I will do as you asked. Even if I die, I will tell someone else to do it for me. Either way, the job will be accomplished." Rin smiled a sad smile at her son.

"Thank you my son."

Fang gave a sad look at his mother. His beloved mother.

"I love you mum. Always will. No matter how angry I am with you. This won't be the last time I see you," Fang said smiling the faintest of smiles.

"I love you Fang," his mother replied.

Fang's body started disintegrating into gold dust until he was no more. Rin smiled sadly and grabbed her youngest daughter's hand.

"I love you all more than you can imagine." Rin's wings sprouted from her back and she flew away. Lucy looked back at the spot her brother had stood.

"Bye bye big brother. Until we meet again anyway!" She whispered and smiled a big grin that could put the sun to shame.

* * *

Violet and Lloyd stood at Fang's bed and grieved over the loss of their brother. They didn't notice that their father was also standing in the room. Shocked that his eldest son had died. He walked up to the bed and stared at his motionless child.

"What happened? Why did he kill himself?" Kakashi asked his other children. Lloyd didn't respond.

"I-I don't know! But I-I-I want him back so badly!" Violet cried, a new wave of tears flooding her eyes. Lloyd hushed her gently, rocking her from side to side. Kakashi put his hand over Fang's cold one.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you Fang. For all of you. If I could turn back time and do it all over again, I would make sure that all of us would be together," Kakashi murmured almost inaudibly. Violet and Lloyd had turned around and were about to walk out when Kakashi saw something.

Fang's eyes were squeezed shut and his fingers were curling around the bed sheet. A moan escaped his lips and his head turned toward Kakashi. His eyes fluttered open and Kakashi stood, breathless at the sight of seeing is dead son now alive.

"D-dad," Fang managed to get out. Kakashi squeezed his hand.

"Fang! It's okay! I'm here!" Violet and Lloyd turned around and they saw their brother staring tiredly at their father. Violet gasped and escaped Lloyd's grip and ran to his side, new tears coming over her yet again.

"Fang! How? You were dead and you weren't breathing and you left us! YOU LEFT US!" Violet exclaimed quickly, yelling and scolding him for "leaving" them. Fang managed a laugh and Kakashi chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Vi," Fang groaned. Violet kept yelling at him.

"Violet! Calm down! Big brother only just woke up from dying!" Lloyd said, walking up to Violet and clasping his hand over her mouth.

"Mm! Lloymm! Lem me mm!" She mumbled into his hand. Lloyd rolled his eyes but didn't remove his hand so she bit it.

"OW! VIOLET DAMMIT!" Lloyd yelled, grasping his hand where his little sister had bit him. Violet started bickering with Lloyd who argued back, not taking any notice of the conversation their other family members were having.

"Dad. I don't know who this Obito guy is but when I find him I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill him!" Fang growled. Kakashi nodded.

"I understand and I will accompany you. Although it was my fault for your mother's death," Kakashi grimly stated. Fang shook his head ever so slightly.

"No it's not Dad."

"Yes it is Son."

"No."

"Yes."

They went back and forth, yelling and bickering until there was a sudden burst of the doors opening and a lot of gasps. The family of four fell silent as the doctors stared in wonder as they saw Fang stare at them. Fang feeling like a smart ass, gave a wide grin at all the doctors. They all gasped in shock and Tsunade was amazed.

"But you died!" She studied him from a distance.

"Well I'm awake and alive now aren't I? Isn't that good?" He asked, completely confused. Tsunade cocked one eyebrow up and tilted her head from side to side.

"Yeah but still. It is amazing..." She got quieter and suddenly, "WE MUST STUDY YOU!" She outburst. Fang jumped in his bed and his heart jolted.

"Wha? N-no!" He put his hands up defensively as all the doctors came towards him, their arms outstretched. He closed his eyes and opened them just a little when he saw Kakashi standing there.

"Come on! You've heard of those people who can come back after their hearts have stopped when they hear the sound of their loved one's tears and cries!" Kakashi reasoned. The doctors murmured to each other and agreed to leave the poor boy alone. Kakashi nodded and the doctors walked out the door, still whispering to each other about how amazing it was that Fang had been resurrected.

Kakashi turned back to his children, who were now sitting on the bed. He looked at each one of them carefully. His gaze rested upon Fang first.

_He's like me. Silver hair, one Sharingan, gets bored easily, feels the need to protect everyone, he probably thinks school is stupid and boring and he can be a real smart ass when he wants too and a little dumb and reckless when needed. Like when he killed himself... And left his siblings._ His attention then went to Violet.

_Just like Rin. Long brown hair with silver highlights, although Rin's hair never looked like that until she is about the age of eighty seven, purple eyes... Wonder how she got those? Same facial features as her mother, can be shy when she wants to but very motherly when she comes round to it._ Then he looked at his second son Lloyd.

_He's like none of us. He has straight brown hair like Rin's sure, but his face looks nothing like her's or mine. He is slightly shorter than Fang but taller than Violet, as to be expected but he doesn't even have black eyes. His eyes are more chocolate brown than anything. What am I saying? I can't criticise him just because he looks different than us! Who's to say he didn't inherit his looks from someone else in the family?_

"Fang, Lloyd, Violet." The triplets looked at their biological father.

"Yes?" Violet asked.

"Mmm?" Fang moaned.

"What up?" Lloyd cheered. His family looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Uh... Alrighty then... Anyway," Kakashi continued, still eyeing his strange son, "I have a proposal." His children gawked at him.

"And what is this "proposal" Big K Train?" Lloyd asked. Violet rolled her eyes and Fang burst out laughing. Kakashi just stared at his middle child.

"My proposal, Big L Dog, is that you all live with me," he mimicked his son's accent. All their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What?" Violet squealed.

"What!" Fang shouted.

"WHAT?!" Lloyd outburst.

Kakashi scratched his silvery hair.

"Uh... Sorry. I was thinking too far ahead... Ugh. Forgive me," he mumbled, turning around to walk out.

"Wait!" One of the children called out after him. He whipped back around.

"I want to live with you," his kid said. Kakashi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Am I allowed? I mean. You did just offer so..."

"S-sure. Violet. You can live with me," Kakashi told her, completely amazed that she had accepted his offer. Violet beamed.

"Thanks Dad!" She ran up to him and glomped him, both of them falling to the floor and laughing. Little did they know, that one of the triplets were absolutely furious.

"Can I live with you too?" Fang asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course!" Fang smiled a big smile.

"Llo-"

"NO! NO WAY!"

Everyone stared at the enraged Lloyd. His blood shot eyes almost popping out of his head, his face turning crimson with anger.

"You are NOT living with _HIM_!"

* * *

**A/N: ... LLOYD! WHAT U DOING BOY? GO AND LIVE WITH UR DADDY! Dx So, I see that I haven't been getting much reviews... Is the review button missing? If not... PLEASE i beg you to review. i want to know if its bad or good or horrible or okay or fantastic and if i should continue...**

**If you think i should hit that review button :)**

**~SherbetKiss~**

**~Kitty~**


	9. Chapter 9 Anger Is A Horrbile Feeling

Chapter 9 Anger Is A Horrible Feeling.

**Here is chapter 9 :) hope u like :D**

**Jess-a-ma-jig:**** I cant tell you what happened to Lloyd cos that will spoil the plot! that place is secret ;) cant tell u that either so keep reading :P i know u demand answers and im sure u will be able to figure it out by the end of this chapter. U kill me? gosh not nice! ToT**

**I also noticed in the last chapter the italics and under line didnt work :/ i dont know why but yeah. Oh and there is a riddle in here :D i wanna see if you can get it cos a certain character didnt :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The young family looked at the middle child. They were so shocked that their mouths hung open, not uttering a word. Fang was first to speak.

"Lloyd. You have always wanted dad to come back, for him to love us, house us! Now that he's here you turn him down?" Fang exclaimed. Lloyd gritted his teeth.

"That was a long time ago Fang. We are sixteen! I wished for this to happen when I was eight! Where have you been all this time big brother? Oh yeah, that's right! Looking after Violet!" He spat out his sister's name like it was vile.

"Do not bring Violet into this Lloyd! You're the one that never told me a thing! I could've helped you!" Fang growled. Lloyd burst out laughing.

"Tch! Really? Really Fang? To me, it seemed like the whole world revolved around her!" Lloyd yelled back. Violet had had enough. She covered her ears and ran out of the room.

"Stop it Lloyd! Now look what you did!" Fang yelled at his brother. Lloyd cackled.

"Like I care?" Fang stared, dumbstruck at Lloyd.

"What the hell happened to you? Why are your eyes blood shot?" Fang questioned. Lloyd waved his question away with his hand.

"What happened to me was life caught up and tagged me on the shoulder, that's what. And it doesn't matter why my eyes are blood shot," he replied, stalking away from his older brother.

"Lloyd dammit!" Fang jumped in front of him, baring his white fangs. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Get lost." Lloyd grabbed his brother's arm and flung him away, allowing himself to pass. Fang crashed into a near by wall, amazed at his little brother's power.

"Fang!" His dad called. Kakashi helped his son up and Fang winced in pain, still weak from only just being brought back to the real world. Fang shook his head.

"What the hell happened to him?"

Lloyd was walking down the corridor and spotted his sister being held in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke glared at him.

"Why did you say that to her?" Sasuke asked, rubbing Violet's back. Lloyd gave Sasuke a death stare that put Sasuke's to shame.

"What? Did she come crying to you? Hah! As to be expected from a weakling like her. And I didn't say it to her, I was talking to my brother if you really want to know," Lloyd grumbled. Sasuke scowled at him.

"You're an asshole."

"Whatever sweetheart," Lloyd retaliated, flipping the bird up at the pair as he walked away.

Lloyd walked further down the hall and saw some of his friends. They sprinted to him. The first to reach him was Naruto.

"Lloyd! How's Fang?" He asked, the others intently listening as well. Lloyd shrugged.

"He's fine. I have to go now though. See ya," Lloyd left without saying anything else, leaving the group with unanswered questions.

The group headed further up the hall and saw Sasuke and Violet hugging each other. Sakura and Ino almost died with sadness and anger. Naruto laughed at the girls which got him a punch in the face. Twice. This then led to Lee, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji to laugh at the blonde's stupidity.

"Naruto! When are you ever gonna learn NOT to mess with Ino and Sakura?" Shikamaru teased. Naruto mumbled something like "girls shouldn't be so obsessed with Sasuke" which got him another slap from the two girls.

"Sasuke," Gaara said. Sasuke looked at his friend.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How's Fang? We couldn't ask Lloyd questions, he just stormed off," Gaara answered. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it.

"Fang is just fine." A voice said from around the corner. The voice's owner was none other than Fang himself. Walking behind him was Kakashi. All his friends swarmed around him.

"Faaaaaaang!" Sakura cried.

"Oh em gee! Fang you look soooo tired! Here, let me carry you to your bed," Ino flirted. Sakura gave Ino a death stare that put Yamato Sensei's to shame so that his couldn't even be used on puppies. Ino smirked at the pink haired teen.

"Ino is it? Well I just came out of my room, I don't wanna go back in there now," Fang sighed. Sakura laughed at Ino as she turned redder than Fang's odd eye. Ino spun around.

"Shut up billboard brow!" She snapped, giving Sakura a cheeky smirk. Something in Sakura snapped.

"Why you... Ino PIG!" She spat the word pig and if Ino could have steam coming out of her ears, it probably would be right now.

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino pig!" It went back and forth and Fang sweat dropped.

"Is there a reason behind this?" He asked Shikamaru who stared at the blonde girl with a weird expression that said "man. She's insane!". Shikamaru looked at his friend.

"Those two love guys who are hard to get. And Sasuke was their last objective, but your sister," as Shikamaru said this, he pointed to Violet, "came along and swept Sasuke's heart away and he chased after her. And seeing as he's taken, you are their next target. Girls are so troublesome," Shikamaru concluded, sighing. Fang groaned.

"Great. Just what I need." Gaara smirked and Shikamaru and Neji laughed loudly.

"Where did Lloyd go? Hey Sasuke? Why are you kissing my sister?" Fang quickly added, growling at the Uchiha. Sasuke ignored him and continued to kiss the little Hatake. Fang cracked his knuckles and hit Sasuke in the shoulder, hearing a sickening thud and snap. Violet gasped and Sasuke winced in pain. Violet stared at her brother in shock and Sasuke glared at Fang. Then he laughed.

"Sorry Fang. She's just lovable," he said. Fang laughed with him which surprised everyone.

"It's okay Sasuke. I forgive you... Just don't hurt her or I'll hurt you," Fang warned the blue-black haired man. Sasuke gave his friend a reassuring look and continued to kiss his new girlfriend. Fang smiled slightly at how his sister was even the smallest bit happy with Sasuke. Violet pushed him away from her.

"You haven't asked me out yet!" She declared. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her.

"But I pretty much have with me kissing you and hugging and holding you," he retorted. Violet put up her hand.

"I refuse to kiss or talk to you until you actually say those seven words!" She pouted, turning her head away, making Sasuke almost literally fall for her. He sighed.

"Violet. Will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked. Violet faced him again and gave him a dazzling smile that hypnotised the young boy.

"Yes!" She glomped her boyfriend and kissed him. Fang looked at his dad.

"I need to find Lloyd! But, in my condition, they won't even allow me to leave the hospital, let alone my room. I only got out because they aren't here," Fang said. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. I know. I'll look for him," Kakashi replied, he turned to walk down the corridor when someone held him back. He turned around.

"What is it?" He asked his daughter. Violet stared at him with such an intensity that Kakashi flinched slightly.

"No. You can't go. I will. He hates you. Fang's not allowed to leave so I'm the only choice you have," she stated. Kakashi shook his head.

"No. You have to stay here with your brother. Besides, I don't intend on talking to him, it will only make him angrier." Violet grimaced.

"Look, he needs someone to talk to. And I want to be that person for my own reasons. If he snaps, I'll walk away," she compromised. Fang nodded.

"Okay. But if you don't keep your promise, I'm gonna have to kill you," he threatened. Violet nodded.

"Right." She ran down the corridor and turned left and right at different intervals. When she finally got out of the hospital, she thought of places he could be.

"Hmm. Not at home, too obvious. In the village square? No..." She thought out loud, ticking them off on her fingers.

She decided to check home anyway. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, taking at least fifteen minutes to get home. She opened the front door and peered inside. She fully opened the door and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

If he was here, he would've thrown everything around. She sprinted upstairs and opened Lloyd's bedroom door. Nothing. She searched just in case he was hiding but still nothing. He wouldn't be in anyone else's room because he doesn't like going in there.

She ran out of the house, locking the door behind her and sprinted to the village square. She knew how much Lloyd loved water, and in the square, was a big water fountain. It was an odd shape. It had a line that went diagonal, it then went into a semi circle, which then led to it having a form of a beak and then coming back around into a swirl on the inside of the whole shape. Water poured out from the beaky thing.

When she got there, sure enough, Lloyd was there. She ran up to him.

"Hey!" She called, waving her arm like a spaz. Lloyd turned around. Well, what she thought was Lloyd. He looked similar to him, but he wasn't, his eyes were blue, Lloyd's were black. She puckered her lips and ran off again.

Where could he possibly be? She looked around, feeling like it was a race against time. Something suddenly hit her like a tonne of bricks. The reason why his eyes were red and puffy, why he has such anger problems, why he's always late. No... It couldn't be... He wouldn't! No! I deny that! I'm going to check the cemetery. With that, she ran back home again and jumped into her Porsche. Most people wondered how they could afford such fancy cars and such when they are alone with no parents. It was simple really. Her mum was quite rich. So when she died, of course her and her brothers got the fortune.

As she drove away, she felt lonely. And upset with herself._ Why didn't we pay Lloyd any attention?_ She slammed her fist on the steering wheel and seriously hurt her wrist from impact. She cursed herself for being horrible to her beloved brother. She was so distracted that she almost missed her turn off. This made a couple of angry people honk their horns at her but she ignored it.

When she reached the cemetery, she noticed it was completely deserted except for a few. But they weren't alive. Violet jumped out of her car and walked around. She saw one grave in particular that was glowing ominously. She followed the path to it and read it.

_Here lies a loving mother who didn't get to live her life to the fullest but enjoyed it anyway. A beautiful wife to Kakashi Hatake and mother to Fang, Lloyd, Violet and Lucy._ She thought for a moment.

"Hey mum. How are you? I know I haven't visited you since you were buried but I didn't want to get hurt," Violet said, gently placing her hand on the part that said her own name. Violet closed her eyes and started chanting something.

"_Those who are below,_  
_Hear me cry._  
_Help me spread my wings,_  
_Teach me to fly._

_I call upon those few,_  
_Who wish for a second chance,_  
_To give me a clue,_  
_For that special person's glance._

_Come forth, come all!_  
_And help me with my quest!_  
_I'll help you up when you fall!_  
_And let this be my test!_" Violet sang.

Cold mist swirled around the young Hatake's feet, giving her cold shivers. She breathed in deeply as the souls of the undead rose out from the ground. She opened her eyes and saw how each person had their gruesome end. One had a bullet hole right in the middle of their head, another was drenched, another had a stab wound in the chest and Violet smiled at that soul.

"Hey mum." The ghost smiled back.

"Hello Vi," she replied.

Violet looked around, some ghosts older than others. Violet grimaced as she saw a little girl with what looked like blood pouring down her face from a cave at the top of her head. The little girl was carrying a doll that had stitches for a mouth, buttons for eyes.

Violet absolutely hated her gift. Being able to see dead people everywhere wasn't exactly bright. She thought that the dead would be able to help her find Lloyd. She noticed one ghost in particular that looked like a girl version of Fang.

"Are you Lucy?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Yup! And you're Violet! My biiiiiig sister!" She clapped, dragging out "big". Violet smiled.

"You know, if you were here, right now and alive, I probably would've taken you shopping by now. You'd be eleven right?" Violet questioned the little girl. Lucy nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She jumped up and down. Violet smiled sadly at the little sister she never had.

"Violet?" Violet turned to the voice. Her mother had spoken.

"Why have you called us here?" Violet thought for a second, thinking if ways to put into words without worrying her mum.

"Uh... Well, you see... Lloyd got really angry and now I'm trying to find him. He wasn't at home or in the town square so I thought I would come here to see if you had any ideas," Violet explained. Rin nodded along with a few others.

"I see. Well, he might be in a shopping centre," suggested one.

"Or in a tree house!" Another yelled.

"Or maybe even in a cubby house that aren't in trees!" Lucy squealed. Violet felt like she got washed away by a tsunami. Her worst fears might just have come true. She gulped loudly.

"I think I know where he is. I'll see you all later," Violet mumbled, doing strange hand signs to put the souls at rest again. Lucy waved before disappearing and her mother blew her a kiss. A single tear leaked out from her eye as she ran back to her car. She jumped in and drove away.

* * *

She stopped at the place. She looked at it, feeling very scared about entering such a vile place like that. She breathed in and hopped out of her car. She walked towards the door, seeing a peep hole on it. She knocked twice. The peep hole had an eye in it.

"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" It asked. Violet bit her lip. She had heard this riddle before. She racked her brain but nothing came to mind. She sighed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just came to look for someone," she replied. The eye stared at her.

"What makes you think he or she is here? Do you even know where you are?" Violet gulped. Of course she knew where she was! Who didn't especially with the way this place was so thickly covered in moss, so far away from civilisation.

"Yes. I do," she replied sternly although her heart gave it all away. She was scared, being here was creepy. And what made it more creepy to be here is what they do.

"Then I'm gonna have to let you in," it responded gruffly. Violet gasped as the door opened swiftly and dragged her inside.

"FANG!" Her screams could be heard from the other side of the door.

"FA-" she screamed again but only got half way. There was a loud thud and then there was the most horrible sound you could ever hear.

Silence.

* * *

**:O So that is chapter 9 :) let me know of what you think :) should i continue? should i stop? write another? it can be about Tales Of Symphonia or Naruto :P or Avatar the Last Airbender. Either way i still need reviews :P until i update again maybe.**

**See Ya!**

**~Kitty~**


	10. Chapter 10 Violet's Situation Explained

Chapter 10 Violet's Situation Explained

* * *

**Here is chapter 10 :) enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything~**

* * *

"Well, I guess you're in the all clear. You're free to to go," Tsunade told Fang.

Fang jumped out of his bed and ran for the door but his dad blocked his path.

"Dad! C'mon! Lemme go!" He whined. Kakashi shook his head.

"No. No until you thank the nurses," he said. Fang rolled his eyes and turned back to the woman.

"Thanks. Can I go now?" Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Fine." Fang fist pumped the air and sprinted past his old man.

"Kakashi. Take care of the boy. He'll need you," Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, mi lady." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, little did he know that Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara were standing at the door, wide eyed, at what they had just seen.

* * *

Fang made it out of the hospital and spotted a red head.

"Gaara!" He called. Gaara turned around and walked toward his friend.

"Fang! They allowed you out?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah," Fang nodded. He walked with Gaara until they made it to the village square, spotting Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji. Shikamaru turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Shikamaru held his hand out and Fang took it, the two boys shaking hands, grinning at each other.

"Hey Shikamaru." The two friends let go of each other's hand and turned to their friends.

"Faaaaang!" Both Ino and Sakura cried, running up to him, hugging him as best they could as they both fought for dominance over the poor kid's body.

"Ino let go! He's mine!" Sakura whined, pulling Fang away.

"No! Fang's mine!" Ino retorted, pulling him towards her.

Fang growled and jumped high up in there air that was humanly impossible. He landed back on the ground with a thud, the girls surprised at how he had escaped their clutches and the rest surprised at how high he jumped. He stood up and saw everyone staring at him.

"What? I'm special mmkay?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the ground. _Wonder where she is..._

"Hey Fang. What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Tenten asked. Fang looked at Tenten and smiled slightly.

"Just where my sister is. Nothing much," he replied. Tenten shrugged and the group headed off to Ichiraku's Ramen after Naruto had protested for five minutes. Please be safe Vi...

* * *

Lloyd kicked his feet along the ground, stumbling every so often for kicking so hard that his foot just couldn't be raised in time. He sighed. _I hate this life. I hate being me. I hate him. Grr. I just hate everything!_

Lloyd kicked at a rock and sent it flying across the bank of the river. He always came here before he decided anything. Especially before heading there. Sometimes, he hated what he did, what he was doing to his family. But he also thinks about how they've hurt him too.

He sat down on the rocky-sandy bank and stared out at the surprisingly blue river. The suns rays dancing off the water, the reflection making some things in the water orangey-yellow. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his arms.

"I'm stupid. So, so stupid!" He scolded himself. He looked up quickly and breathed in heavily.

"No. They've hurt me too!" He bravely said. He closed his eyes, wishing for his body to just disappear.

"I have to apologise," he admitted, feeling guilty about saying such things about and to his sister. He loved her, of course! But still.

"No. They have to apologise first!" He argued with himself. His conflict went back and forth for a good ten minutes before he just screamed out.

"ARGH! THIS SUCKS! I HATE YOU!" He screamed to no one in particular. His head fell back into his arms and he cried. Just cried. His whole body shaking, his brown hair covering his right eye, his clothes getting dirty from sitting on the sand.

If anyone were to see Lloyd now, they would see a broken hearted boy, they would think of every worst scenario but one of the most important, worst scenario of all.

Sibling rivalry, loneliness and hatred all put together to make one massive problem.

* * *

Fang sat at Ichiraku's Ramen, bouncing his leg up and down underneath the table. Constantly feeling for his phone in his pocket but realising that he didn't have it. He would have to go home sooner or later but Fang liked the idea of later, better yet, never.

"Heeeey! Shikamaru!" A voice called. Everyone spun around even though the voice was calling for Shikamaru only. The young Nara smiled.

"Heeey! Choji!"

Shikamaru walked up to the chubby boy and clapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked. Choji's smile changed into pursed lips.

"I saw Violet. She was in the graveyard," he said. Fang looked at Choji.

"Why were you there?" He asked, walking slowly up to him. Choji looked strongly at Fang.

"I come from that way. My house isn't perfectly in the village. It's more just on the border line." Fang nodded.

"What did you see?" Choji looked up in thought.

"Well. Violet visited a particular grave and she started chanting something that I couldn't exactly hear. Then strange things appeared so I left the cemetery.

"But a few minutes after, I was walking okay, she sprinted back to her car and drove the way that I came from," Choji explained with a lot of hand motion. Fang was shocked.

"What could possibly be over that way to make your sister go there?" Shikamaru and Neji asked at the same time. Fang shook his head.

"I don't know mayb-" he broke off, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach, winded. He felt hands on his shoulders. He looked around and saw Sasuke and Gaara supporting him.

"Fang? You alright?" Gaara asked. Fang shook his head yet again.

"No. Violet went that way... That way has a-" Sasuke's eyes widened and so did everyone else's.

"Drug lab."

* * *

Violet's eyes fluttered open, but not without pain. She winced and turned her which made her groan and almost scream. Her vision became clearer and she saw a big buff man, talking to someone who was a lot smaller than him.

"But Kala-"

"Shut up!" Slap. The buff man spun around and held his face, stumbling like a drunken sailor. His eyes rested upon Violet and he smiled wickedly.

"Oi. She's awake," the man grumbled. The person who he called came over to the Hatake. Violet gasped. The person looked exactly like the girl in her Human Biology class, Kohana.

* * *

"Fang!" His friends called. Fang ignored them and continued to run, he was tired but he wouldn't let Violet do this to herself. He kept running, not thinking about the others. The only one that kept up was the Uchiha.

"Fang, slow down. The others can only go so fast," he said. Fang looked at him and growled.

"They should be faster. I'm not slowing down! My sister is in a drug lab! God knows what she's doing!" Sasuke sighed.

"I know." Sasuke started to run faster, he was now in front of Fang which surprised him.

"And that's why we have to move faster," Sasuke reasoned. Fang smirked.

"Right." Fang's legs moved faster and faster and soon enough, Fang and Sasuke were racing each other, their friends who were left behind could barely see them.

* * *

Lloyd was running too. Running toward the lab. He hated the stench of the place, but she was there. The girl he had given himself to, the girl who made him happy, alive, worth living. He loved her with all his being. He hadn't taken notice of his surroundings, so what happened next took him completely off guard.

"Lloyd?!" Lloyd skidded to a halt and someone crashed into him. That someone was-

"Fang?!"

Fang stood up and looked at Lloyd. Lloyd's eyes were really red now. Like he was crying.

"Lloyd? Where the hell have you been?" He yelled. Lloyd flinched.

"Sitting! At a river... You people should know this! I love water!" He retaliated. Fang gritted his teeth.

"Fine! Where were you going?" Fang questioned. Lloyd felt sweat drip down his spine.

"Uh... Well..." He started.

"Gah! Never mind! Violet's at the "Cubby House"," Fang explained. Lloyd stiffened. _Why is she there?_

"Wha-what?" He stuttered.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked, a frown growing on his face. Lloyd just stared, emotionless.

"Y-yeah," he finally got out. Fang grunted and sprinted off again with Sasuke following close behind.

_Violet... Why are you there?_

* * *

Violet's eyes fluttered open yet again, this time, she almost screamed out in pain when she turned her head to look around.

When her vision became clear, she saw two people standing over her. She gasped and tried to move her hands but couldn't. She looked up but not without a choking feeling constricting her neck. Her hands were cuffed to a bed, her neck had an iron ring around it too. Her legs were tied together with rope that had at least three navy knots.

"Kalani, she's awake again," the buff man said. The girl whipped around, her long blue-black hair swishing with the movement.

"Do I knock her out again?" He said with too much pleasure. He cracked his knuckles and walked towards the captive. Violet whimpered as the fist just about came in contact with her face.

"No! Her brothers will probably be coming soon. They're not that dumb. Especially Lloyd," she mumbled, loud enough for Violet to hear. Violet perked up.

"You know Lloyd?" She asked before she could stop herself. Kalani smiled.

"Of course! He comes here at least twice a day! Once to get what he needs and second to get some of me," she smirked wickedly at the second reason. Violet closed her eyes.

"Why would Lloyd come here? Of all places!" She exclaimed. Kalani rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you later. We need to get you in contact with your dear brothers." Kalani whipped out Violet's phone from her own pocket and tried to unlock it.

"What's your pass code?" She asked. Violet bit her lip.

"Zero, six, one, one," she muttered. Her captor punched it in and it unlocked with a click. She smiled defiantly.

"Good girl. Now. Who should we ring?" She taunted.

"Fang? Or maybe even Lloyd?"

Violet frowned.

"You can't get in contact with Fang's phone. It's smashed." Kalani laughed.

"Lloyd it is." She tapped on Lloyd's name and held it up to Violet's ear.

"Act normal. Do not say where you are or what we are doing to you. _Or else_," she said threateningly. Violet didn't like the or else bit so she agreed.

"Hello?" A voice called.

"Lloyd?" She replied. She heard a sigh of relief and yelling.

"Violet's on the phone!" Lloyd exclaimed, obviously with other people.

"Lloyd! Let me talk to her!" She heard Fang in the background. She felt tears stream out. Kalani took the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Just a sec Vi! I'm gonna put you on loud speaker!" Lloyd said. She waited and then heard a lot of voices.

"Vi!" Fang shouted. Violet smiled.

"Hey."

"Violet where are you?" She heard Sasuke ask. She felt like breaking down but she knew that if she did, her voice would become thick and they would notice.

"I-I am somewhere else." She felt something tighten around her neck and then loosen so she could talk. She gagged quietly.

"Violet are you in the drug lab?" Fang said sternly. Violet started shaking.

"N-no. I..." She broke off, not knowing what to say.

"Violet! It is okay to be afraid!" She heard the goofy Rock Lee say. This almost made her laugh.

"Violet! Just come home! I know you don't like me but do it for Sasuke, Fang and Lloyd! Do it for Kakashi Sensei!" She heard the loud mouth blonde say.

She never knew how much she would miss that idiot Naruto. She felt like hugging him, crying to him. But she couldn't. And probably never could. She swallowed.

"Naruto, I do like you! You remind me a lot of Lloyd. But I can't take all of this anymore."

She heard a few gasps, groans and cries. She felt a lump starting to form in her throat and she looked up at her captors. They looked calm but she felt their tension. I wish Lloyd were here... He would get me out of here. Or maybe even Fang?

"W-what do you mean?" Lloyd asked, pain in his voice. She sighed angrily.

"I can't take all of this anymore! I've run away from the Leaf Village!" She yelled into the phone.

"Vi! Why? I thought you wanted to live with Dad!" Fang growled. Violet felt tears stream down her face.

"I did! But I just can't! Knowing that Lloyd is angry with me... I just can't," she whispered. She heard Lloyd gasp and if she could see him right now, he would probably be hanging his head in shame, shaking.

"V-Violet. Stay. Come back. To me!" Sasuke asked desperately.

Violet looked up at the roof and felt the metal cuff strangle her. She didn't care. Being strangled would be less painful than saying what she was to her loved ones.

"Fang, Lloyd, Sasuke. Don't come looking for me. I'm not coming back. I'm sorry... Goodbye." She choked on her words and said a ragged good bye. The man had squeezed her neck again and was finding it very hard to breath. Kalani stifled a laugh and hung up.

"Well. Aren't you a good little girl."

Kalani nodded to her henchman and he untied Violet from the bed and slung her over his shoulder. Violet kicked out but didn't get her anywhere.

"You can try you imbecile. But you can't escape now. Bitch!" Kalani cackled a haunting laugh that sent shivers up Violet's spine.

The man took Violet to an isolated room. Violet was thrown in, her back crashed against the wall which made her scream. He laughed at her pain. The guy walked out, closed the door and locked it.

"I'll keep you alive... Barely." He boomed.

Violet heard the footsteps disappear. She sat there, like a helpless child watching her balloon float away, only this time, it was her life.

* * *

**So that's it :) That's chapter 10. Hope you liked it and that some of your questions were explained :) But there is still the question of why the Akatsuki are there... Anyway, that's all. See ya! Oh please review and favourite or whatever :D **


	11. Chapter 11 Emotions

Chapter 11 Emotions

**Here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it :) Please review and stuffs.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fang, Lloyd and Sasuke stared at the phone. All of them feeling the sudden urge to smash it. They grit their teeth, fighting back tears that were on the verge of spilling. Fang closed his eyes and looked up to the summer sky.

"This is all your fault."

Lloyd blinked and looked at the boy who had spoken.

"What do you mean, it's all my fault? How did I know she was going to run away!" Lloyd's voice rose in anger. Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't think you know how much I love your sister. You probably don't care for her at all!" Sasuke spat. That comment snapped something in the middle child.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. ON?! OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT MY SISTER! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER! HOW COULD I NOT CARE?!" Lloyd shouted. Sasuke growled at Lloyd.

"I'm not on anything unlike you!" Lloyd stiffened, then narrowed his eyes.

"Are you accusing me of taking drugs?" He questioned.

"How do you know I was talking about drugs?" Sasuke replied.

"Because you just said so!" Lloyd yelled. Sasuke snorted.

"I could've been talking about smoking as well. So tell me Lloyd, was the reason why you were running this way WAS to get stoned?" Lloyd stepped toward Sasuke.

"What's your problem?" Lloyd gritted his teeth.

"You're my problem!" Sasuke retaliated. Sasuke stepped forward.

"Oh really? Come at me Pretty Boy!" Lloyd dared. Sasuke grinned.

"With a hell of a lot of pleasure."

Fang stood there, between the two arguing boys. Fang stared in bewilderment. _What the heck?_

Before any of the two boys could take a swing at each other, Fang stepped in.

"You two! Shut the _hell_ up!" Fang pushed the boys apart, sending Sasuke flying backwards and nudging Lloyd back so that he could still talk to his brother without needing to yell.

"Lloyd. Have you been taking illegal drugs?" Fang questioned gently. He didn't want to aggravate the boy after all. Lloyd kicked his shoes into the ground, Fang realising that he was still in his uniform, the same as Lloyd. Lloyd sighed shakily.

"Yes..." Fang swallowed and looked at his brother. Lloyd was on the verge of tears. Fang stepped toward him.

"Lloyd-"

"No! Stay away from me!" Lloyd yelled, backing away. Fang shook his head.

"Lloyd let me help you," he began again. Lloyd shook his head like a child who didn't want to get told off.

"N-no!" Lloyd ran away from Fang, leaving Fang feel like a horrible brother. What drove him to do this? _Was it... Me?_ Fang turned on Sasuke.

"You didn't need to do that. He feels bad enough already. You just made it worse." Sasuke looked to the side, avoiding Fang's fatherly gaze.

"Well... He shouldn't have said what he said!" Sasuke stammered. Fang sighed.

"I know he shouldn't have. But he did. The past is the past. Violet doesn't want to be around us, fine. Let her have some space. It's not going to kill you to respect someone's wishes."

Sasuke finally looked at Fang. Sasuke absorbed the words in, like a son would listen to his father's words about being an expert fisherman. Sasuke longed for a big brother like Fang.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke walked away, leaving Fang alone on the foot path.

Fang closed his eyes and let his beastly instincts to take over, to try and track Lloyd.

"**There you are,**" both Fang and the beast inside said. Fang opened his eyes and chased after his little brother.

* * *

Lloyd sat there, on the river bank yet again, staring out at the water. Oh how he wished he could flow like the water, freely and undisturbed. Water couldn't be stopped, no water what rock was in the way. Unless it was a boulder. And Lloyd felt like he had been stopped by a boulder.

Before he could up and run, footsteps were right behind him. He assumed who it was, and he was right.

"Lloyd."

The middle child didn't turn around. Why would he want to turn around? Why would he turn around and talk to his big brother? Lloyd had felt neglected his whole life, and now all of a sudden, his brother cares about him?

Fang sat down next to Lloyd, both staring out at the water. The sun had nearly set. Fang whistle in an impressive tune.

"I can see why you like water so much Lloyd. This is truly an amazing sight," Fang admitted. Lloyd smiled slightly.

"Yeah. But there's also another reason," he said. Fang looked at him.

"And what reason it that?" Fang asked. Lloyd took in a deep breath.

"I like water because it is so free. It can't be stopped unless a boulder ruins everything. But, even after that, the water will find a way to get past it. It's just the nature of water," Lloyd explained. Fang nodded and looked back out at the river.

"And you feel like your the water, and that boulder is blocking your way?" Lloyd looked at Fang with surprise. He never expected him to understand, ever.

"Y-yeah. H-how did you know?" He asked. Fang's mouth twitched at the corners.

"Because I know your pain. All we've ever done is make sure Violet's okay. Nobody ever looked after me, cared for me. All I ever did was look after you two. I felt... Compelled to do it. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Sometimes I wish maybe that Dad could've been there for us. Maybe we wouldn't have turned out this way..." Lloyd was shocked at his brothers words. Fang was right of course. He was always right.

"So... Why do you like fire?" Lloyd blurted out before he could stop himself. Fang smiled at his brother.

"Because fire leaves destruction in its wake. Wherever it goes, it destroys some things along the way. But, plants need it to survive. I think of me as the fire, and you and Violet as the plants that need to grow. After a while, the fire extinguishes, and all that's left is but an ember.

"And the day that I am nothing but an ember, will be the day that you two have grown up," Fang explained to his little sibling. Lloyd felt tears prickle his eyes.

"It's all my fault!" Fang whipped his head to look at Lloyd.

"What?" Lloyd bit his lip to stop it quivering.

"It's all my damned fault! If it wasn't for me, Violet would still be here!" Lloyd shouted but not in a mean way toward his beloved big brother. No. It was for himself. He scolded himself for being so stupid, horrible, awful!

"Lloyd, it isn't your fault," Fang tried to comfort.

"NO! IT IS! ADMIT IT!" Lloyd screamed at him. Lloyd stood up, his frame shaking, his eyes spilling water. Fang stood up too.

"Lloyd-" he took a step forward.

"NO Fang! Stay AWAY from me!" Lloyd cried. Fang ignored him and kept stepping towards him. Lloyd backed away.

"N-no! St-stay back!" He stuttered. Lloyd stumbled over something as he turned to run away. This gave Fang a good chance.

Fang grabbed Lloyd's arm, swung him around so that Lloyd was chest to chest with him, and embraced him. Lloyd was filled with shock, surprise and sadness.

"Lloyd. It's alright." Lloyd's eyes did not do his wishing and continued to leak. Only this time it was a waterfall. He felt so weak, to be in his big brothers arms at the age of sixteen. Lloyd shook, giving Fang the sign that Lloyd was crying uncontrollably. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Fang and the two boys hugged.

"F-Fang-" Lloyd began.

"Shhh," Fang broke him off. Lloyd did as he was told, and continued to cry on his brother's shoulders. Fang let all his emotions flow through to Lloyd. Lloyd got a buzz and let in the emotions Fang was feeling. He got the feelings of love, caring, respect, courage and strength. The one that stood out the most was love.

Lloyd sent back his own emotions. Fang also let them in. It consisted of hatred, weakness and love. Fang squeezed Lloyd tighter to him and Lloyd hugged him back.

The two young Hatake boys, hugging each other out of need and want. They only had each other now. _Mum, if only you were here,_ both boys thought. They continued to hug for God knows how long...


End file.
